Two Factions
by The Ender Pickaxe
Summary: Notch press some buttons, and created Alex. But she didn't know her purpose, why she was there. Steve decided to help her live in MC. But Alex, as she explores, knows she has two choices. Either stay with Steve and mine, build, and survive. Or free the infamous Herobrine, gain unlimited power, rule an army of mobs, and take over Minecraft. Rated K For MC swearing. Working on cover.
1. Prolouge

Notch looked down on Minecraft. He saw Steve. Steve was laughing. Next to him was a sheep. Steve had a cake on the ground.

"Hello, Mr. Sheep! You want a piece of cake?"

"Baa" Went the sheep.

"Oh, so you want pumpkin pie? Ok! I'll go get one" Said Steve.

The sheep was silent as Steve ate the cake.

"Wow, this cake is amazing! I'm surprised you don't want some!" Steve complimented through a full mouth.

"Maaaa!" The sheep belated, then ate some grass.

"Come on, Mr. Sheep! Eat!" Steve grinned.

He shoved the pie into the poor sheep's mouth. It bleated loudly, swallowed, then threw it up again.

Steve sighed. "What do you even want besides grass?"

The "Mr. Sheep" bleated nothing, and slowly trotted away. Steve groaned, then sat on his bench in front of his birch house.

Notch chuckled, then felt sorry for Steve. He was alone. The snow and iron golems can't talk. They just stroll around, throwing mobs into the air or throwing ice at their faces. The villagers are just derpy. It's also not like he could make a pact with the mobs. And freeing Herobrine from his prison then giving him a hug? Ha! Impossible. What Steve really needed was a friend. Not pets or animals like that, something else.

Notch clicked buttons. Tapped on the keyboard of his computer. Finally, he made the 1.8. And instantly, new things were created. And also... Someone.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Welcome to my first Minecraft fanfic! I am making Minecraft alternative swearing, so here they are! (You have to guess some, I don't want to actually say it.

Noobish-Stupid

Oh my Notch- Oh my Goodness! (I'm NOT using God's name in vain!)

What the Nether-What the Hell

Shut up- Shut your chatbox!

Son of a zombie - The B Word

Derp!- The F word (0O0)

Ok, BYEEEEEEE


	2. Chapter 1

3 Days Later...

Steve's POV: I sit up in my bed, respawned again. Wow, maybe 7 silverfish can take you out after all, especially if you are ambushed.

I must have been in that stronghold for a long time. When I found it, the sun was shining and it was morning. Now it's pouring buckets outside, and dark. I completly wasted time in that stronghold, no end portal in it. A stronghold with no portal? That's just noobish.

I'm glad I had the sense to leave my bling back here. I only lost an almost-broken iron sword, a stack of dirt, a stone Pickaxe, and some drops from monsters. The only actual valuable things I lost were some eyes of ender. I need to head back there and retrieve them. But how am I supposed to return without the thing I'm retrieving? It doesn't make sense.

A burst of thunder right outside my home makes me jump. A burst of lightning has struck. What the Nether? I look out the window and spot a creeper, a charged one.

"Aw, son of a zombie!" I mutter.

I grab my bow, an arrow, then open the door to aim at the extra dangerous creeper. I skewer it's head and the blue glow fades. It drops to the ground, gunpowder coming from the wound. I shut the door, then sit down and wait. Thank Notch, the storm fades away after a moment, but it's still night time. Actually, only the start of night.

That's when I hear a scream. Not the scream of a villager dying, not the scream of a mob. This scream, it seemed human. And it wasn't even male.

I quickly grab my diamond sword, a full set of iron armour, and half a stack of food. I might need it. And in case it's a trap, I bring a (normal) golden apple with me so I can quickly escape. Then I set out towards where I heard the scream.

I don't know if it's unlucky or lucky for me, the screaming continues. This means I can track it down. But these screams are full of agony and pain. I shiver, then continue.

I finally see some shadows up ahead. Two figures. One is grasping the other in a headlock. Still, I ignore them, probably some zombies fighting each other.

Hang on, when I slowly creep away from them, the screams get quieter. I flick my head towards them again. Yes, the sound is 100% coming from there. Can zombies really scream like girls?

I risk it. I light a torch. And it illuminates the area around me. And I see the figures.

One is a zombie, obviously. It growls and squints from the light, but not letting go of the other figure. The other makes my eyes widen in surprise.

The figure has the same structure as me. But it's not a zombie. The figure is slightly more thinner than me. But it's not a skeleton. This is new. What's even more, it's a GIRL. She has long bright orange hair hanging to the left side, pale white skin, and dark green eyes, with a light-green shirt un-tucked on the right side, and a dark green belt wrapped around it. She also has a pair of brown pants, and grayish boots. She looks at me, and glares. Something tells me she was TRYING to fight, but had no weapons.

I snap out of my daze. I grab my sword and swing it in the air. Then I chop the monster's arm off. It moans angrily, and the girl shakes the dead arm off her neck and gasps in air. Right before I get ready to stab the monster in the chest, the girl punches the zombie in the head. She picks up an iron sword I didn't notice on the ground, then throws it at the zombie. It sticks to its forehead and the zombie colapses to the ground, dead.

I stare at the dead zombie, stunned, then look at the girl. For a moment I'm scared she's the type of girl who is tough, who will threaten anyone she doesn't know. Instead she flops on the ground back first.

"Whew! That was close!" She wheezes.

I instantly burst with questions. "Who are you? Where did you come from? How did you kill that zombie? Are you new here? Where'd you find that sword?"

The girl sits up and laughs at me. I shake my head and stop sounding like a baby. "Fine. Let's do this slowly. Tell me about you".

She gets up, then offers her hand. "I don't know much, really. My name is Alex. All I know is that about 3 days ago I woke up here in this random blocky place. All I had was this steel sword and a few apples. All pixelated. I managed to hide in here, in this forest for a while. Then that creepy green guy came along and tried to assassinate me. I actually wouldn't have killed it, but that burst of adrenaline made me. Thanks for the help"

I hesitate, worrying this might be some trap, then eventually shake it after a second. "I'm Steve. Welcome to the weird and wonderful world of Minecraftia. Yeah, I was in your shoes once. I was wondering what to do then I realised I was being noobish. So I just got along. Built a house, mined ores, made a farm. Yes, I'm sorry to say you DO have to fight here, these monsters, which I call mobs, will try to kill you. And that 'steel' sword is actually iron"

Alex looks at me, surprised. "Woah, this place is crazy! Why am I here anyway?"

Then something clicks in my code. "Notch created new things in 1.8. I think YOU are one of them. But not a mob, but..." And then I remember 3 days ago when I felt lonely. And the other days. And weeks. Did Notch really send her here because of me?

"But what?" Alex asks.

"Just come on. More mobs will be coming after us. We have to get back to my place, fast"

"Wait, so those green things..."

"Zombies"

"Yeah, whatever" Alex grumbles. "So those ZOMBIES, they aren't the only monsters?"

"Yes. We've got zombies, skeletons, giant spiders, creepers, enderman, slimes and witches. Also the monsters in the Nether" I tell her, then grab her hand then shove her and me to the ground. "WATCH OUT!"

An arrow whizzes by our heads.

"What was that? Can zombies shoot arrows?" Alex asks.

"No, that was a skeleton" I look up. It's a skeleton on a spider. A spider jockey. "And it's riding a spider! It's a a spider jockey!"

We stand again, and I drag Alex behind me. "Come on! Before creepers come! And they are just as deadly as zombies and skeletons and spiders!"

"What do they do?"

"They run to you and explode in your face!"

After a while of running, we finally return to my house. Then I realise something. The door is iron, and it's locked. I left the button to unlock it inside. Son of a zombie, now we can't get in. I have no blocks to craft it with. And I won't have time to break down the walls. The mobs surround us. 5 zombies, 3 skeletons, 4 spiders, 6 creepers, 1 spider jockey, and an Enderman. None are armoured, which is lucky.

I spot a stray bow and arrows at my feet. Quickly, I remove my chestplate and leggings and give them to Alex.

"Put these on, you need them more than I do" I say to her. I also pass her my diamond sword.

Now she has two swords. I have a helmet and boots now, but I have a bow and arrows.

"On 3, you charge. I'll shoot. I've got your back, trust me" I tell Alex, she just nods. "THREE!"

She charges. And I see she really needs to work on her sword skills. She just swings, she manages to hit a few, but the others retreat a few steps back. She needs to think about tactics.

I start pinning down the skeletons, since they have the same weapons as me and can easily take Alex out. In less than 20 seconds, they are dead, one even slumped atop their spider. The zombies start attacking me. Luckily, I use a torch as my Melee weapon and start setting them ablaze. Then I use an arrow as a knife to finish them off. Bam. All the skeletons and zombies are dead. But that leaves the harder mobs. Creepers, spiders, and Endermen. I join Alex, who's having a hard time with the spiders. I get clean shots to a couple, the other two retreat. But I Woop as, without thinking, jump on top of one. I use my bow as reins as I use the spider I'm riding to crush it's partner. Then I stab it. Alex looks at me, impressed. But there is no time to be showing off. Suddenly, I hear hissing behind me. I quickly leap away as a creeper blows up. At least they are suicide bombers. They don't regenerate. I use my last four arrows against 4 creepers, every time the arrow goes to thier head or chest. That leaves the Endermen. Surprisingly, Alex managed to take out one. So that leaves on final mob. Luckily the EnderMan seems quite groggy today, he just teleports away but never comes back.

I sigh. That was quite a battle. Alex is wincing at a cut on her arm. I got a bruise myself, from jumping away from that creeper.

"Come on, Alex" I say to her, and craft a button. "Let's get inside the house"

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

OOOOOOOOOHH! Alex! Steve! Do you have a feeling? NEW SHIP NAME! STALEX! STALEX!

Steve: Shut your chatbox!

BAlex: *is playing with some diamond pickaxe* What does this do?

Me: Anyways, YA! A few things. Here are their full names I made up. Steven McCraft and Alexandra Pixels.

Steve: Nice. Although that isn't my real name.

Me: Second thing! I'm accepting OC's! I need full username, nickname, appearance/skin, age, where he/she lives, species (human, mob, or hybrid), good guy or baddie, facts, and weaknesses. Third thing! Please give a big shoutout to B'Russ Fics! Although only wrote a few things, you should check them out anyway, they are pretty funny!

Power: *reads his book* HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Me: Power? How did you get here, this is a MINECRAFT fanfic. Get back to The New Agents fanfic!

Power: Fiiiiiiine.

Me: Now the reviews! Well-The only review so far.

B'Russ Fics: OOPS! I'll change that right now. Oh yeah, in my book if someone says You're a noob that means they are telling the other person they are bad at Minecraft. Because in reality that would mean You're a stupid, which wouldn't make sense. So you need to tell the difference between MC and real.

Me: Anyways, is it alright if you delete a document on documents manager? Cuz I'm scared if you delete one, the chapter will disappear. Anyway again, shouttout to him, I need OC's, and Watch for Creepers!

UPDATE

Ive already gotten 2 OCS ONE MORE SPOT!


	3. Let the Training Begin

I'm still accepting 1 more OC, Edwin is one, Brooke is another and DK is my own one. So yes, one more slot! I will still request OC for any book, even in process of writing one. But you may need to wait a few chapters before he or she comes in.

Steve's POV: "So, added in 1.8?" I ask.

I place my diamond sword, which started to break in the fight to get Alex, on an anvil with another diamond sword. They form together as one. And my original sword is all new again. I let light reflect off it as I hang it on an item frame. Some newcomer mobs pound on the windows and doors, but they can't get in.

"Well, you said 1.8 released 3 days ago. I came here 3 days ago. So probably, yes" Alex replies, chowing down on some steak. "Wait-I remember my reak first name. Alexandra"

I lean on the wall of my wood plank and smooth stone house. It is 20 blocks wide and 35 blocks long. It has two floors, a balcony, and a backyard with a pool and farm. On the right outside is a big pen for my animals. And on the left is a maze leading to a grand fountain of quartz from my trip to the Nether.

"Well, if you are going to survive, then you need to learn all about Minecraftia. So just go to bed, tomorrow we will go out and I'll teach you all the basics. And just saying, I prefer Alex. Sounds cooler".

"Won't those monsters break in?" Alex asks, but still walking towards the bed.

"Nope. They've been doing that all my time here, and these walls have held. Only destroyed by creepers or us. Or when Enderman try to take it apart, block by block"

I think I spilled too many beans. Her eyes widen.

"Seriously, if you go to bed the night will go super fast"

She relaxes, and jumps onto the bed instantly. Then her breaths become evenly paced. Thank Notch. I open my Private Chat (this is email in Minecraft) and start typing.

"/pm DK, Edwin, Brooke. Hey guys. I need help. Found a girl named Alex. Need help training her. Meet at my place tmorrow. From Steve"

I send the message. And wait. 30 seconds later, I get a reply.

"K. I'm wake, the others r asleep. Tell them tomorrow. Will go. Let's see this girl. Thnx, from DK"

I sigh in relief, then craft my own bed. I place it on the ground, then tuck in. And close my eyes.

Next time I open them, it's day, as usual. Alex is still asleep. I facepalm and wake her up.

"WUBBAWUBBAWHA?!" She screams out as soon as I make contact with her.

I jump back, then roll on the carpet floor, laughing. She glares at me, and slowly reaches her arm to grab something from her inventory. She only has a sword, and I'm great with combat. So I don't bother keeping my guard up.

Big mistake. Now all I see is icing and cherries. I grimace, and wipe my face of mush. Now Alex is grinning.

How did she get the cake? Oh yeah, I gave it to her. But I quickly get a pumpkin pie and fling it at her face. It splatters. She licks her mouth clean, and wipes the rest off. Now we are both armed with food. She throws a chicken breast at me. Oh, come on! Did she raid my fridge or something? Right before it hits my face, it stops in midair, a blueish hue surrounding it. It slowly floats to the ground, and the blue fades a few centimetres from the carpet (16 cm in Minecraft equals 1 metre). The chicken plops to the ground. I turn towards the door.

There they are. Daoink, the half-enderdragon hybrid. Edwin C. Dude, the one training to be a wizard. He was the one who made the chicken float. And Brooke, who I've heard was called the Assassin, although I THINK it just means assasinating mobs.

Daoink, DK, has a black hoodie, camping pants (tell me how many rhymes I make PLEASE), and green sneakers. She looks like a normal everyday player, but her unique features are her glowing purple eyes and sweet enderdragon wings that let her fly as well as teleport.

Edwin is a tuxedo cat with a red hoodie, blue jeans, and brown boots, and I think one time DK told me he wears black robes in wizard and assassin form.

Brooke, is actually taller than the others. She has long bown hair. Brooke also wears a simple red shirt and a short black skirt.

"Hey, Steve! You are kidding right? You said you were gonna TRAIN this girl, not play like 3 year olds!" DK grins.

I hesitate, then quickly speak. "No, no. I was... Just... Teaching her how to use food as a weapon instead of arrows"

They look at each other, quizzically, then DK and Edwin start laughing. Brooke just smiles.

"Be glad we have no idea what that means, Steve. Now let's get serious" Brooke tells me, then manages to pull a serious face. "Who's this girl you are talking about?"

I point to Alex. "This is Alex. She came 3 days ago. I need help. You guys seem to be good 'mentors'" Then I whisper. "She's a complete NOOB"

DK laughs. Edwin grins. But Brooke is staring are her, like, curious.

Alex looks confused. "You said I was the only other person you ever saw in your life here. Now I'm just confused. If THEY are here, why did Notch create me in the first place?"

I already know the answer. "These are just friends. It's not like they live here. You are supposed to be... Woah... Wait a minute"

Oops. Did Notch ACTUALLY make her so we could marry and live happily ever after?

DK and Edwin can barely hold their bursts of laughter. Even Brooke is trying to stifle a chuckle.

"Ugh. Whatever. Guys, I just need help. She needs a lot of help. I can't to this myself"

They stop laughing, and finally, they gain some maturity.

"Sure" DK tells me, smiling.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

DK's POV: So, this girl, she's a NOOB? Not so surprising; I see Alex trying to chase a chicken screaming "COME HERE DUCKIE!".

I facepalm. We are outside on Steve's front lawn, trying to discuss how to start teaching her. But it's seriously hard with Alex blabbering about the 'foxes' and the 'ducks' and the 'bamboo trees'.

"Ok. There are many topics. Mining, crafting, building, fighting, exploring" Ediwn says. "Brooke and I will do fighting, DK can do mining, Steve you teach crafting, we can all teach building and then take her exploring the amazing world of Minecraft (Amazing world of Gumball reference!). Then we can start making her do things on her own"

"Yeah, good plan. We also need to teach her what is in the world and what is not. And grammar and how we say things. No ducks or foxes. Or octopi. Those are chickens, wolves, and squids (I HATE SQUIDS GO SKY ARMY [Except iBallisticsquid he is Stampy's friend])" I point out as Alex starts trying to show us the 'Octopus' in a nearby lake. "And mobs instead of monsters, I mean, they ARE the same but saying mobs is faster. And don't even get started with the suga-"

I'm cut off. "Yeah, we know. It's not like we need to know EVERYTHING Alex needs to know about our world" Brooke smirks and gives me a light punch on the shoulder; actually, it wasn't that light. Ow.

"Well!" Steve says, punching his hand like determined people do a lot. "Let's do this!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sorry if my line above is really weak.

Anyways! It's time to train!

Alex: Choo Choo!

Steve: No, not like that! But you CAN make trains in MC.

Alex: Oh! Can you teach me next chapter?

Me: SHUUSH! U R gonna spoil everything! Anyway, the only spoiler I'm gonna share to you is that the next chapter will be long, I'm putting all the training in one chapter. But since I have 3 weeks of holiday and not 2, this may be my last fast chapter. Thanks. BYEEEEE


	4. Say I if you hate Author's Notes

MissyMooshroom, I've accepted your OC, even if you are a guest. Anyways, I'm really sorry about these ANs but school is back for me, so I wont update as much. 3( Sorry.

BUT ANYWAYS

B

Y

E

P

E

O

P

L

E

!


	5. And the pain starts

Change of plans, I calculated stuff and realised if I did it all in one chapter, this fanfic would be REALLY short. So I'm putting 2 lessons at a time instead. And I'm sorry to say I may not update as fast anymore WAAAAAAAAAH! Anyways, here we go!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Edwin's POV: "So, this is a very important lesson, Alex, so pay attention. You know those mobs, the ones that nearly killed you? As you may have seen with your new friend Steve,they can be killed and damaged just in the same ways as us. Let's see what you got" I announce, then summon a holographic zombie.

I also make a word appear in her hands. And then I feel sorry for her. Swinging around, every so often falling over, nearly hurting herself, and at one point she flings it into a tree. She didn't even hit the zombie. Wow. How did she survive the last 4 days herself? I shake my head and wave my arm in the air. The sword and zombie vanish. Brooke starts to speak.

"Ok, so you really need some work, girl. So, let's start with the basics. No swords yet. Say that you were all alone, with nothing but food, and then some mobs come around and start attacking. You need to learn the important 'hit and run' tactic. Ed, please make one of your light zombies appear again"

I grumble quietly to myself as I do as she says. "I really don't know how we are still friends"

A second after I summon the holozombie, she runs to it, punches it's face, and runs back. "You repeat that process many times until the creature is dead. This is real helpful with creepers"

Is it just me, or did I see Brooke wince at her statement?

"You try now"

Alex, well, at least she tries. She runs up, stops, pats it's head, and falls over before she can hit the fake zombie. I rush to her and pull her up.

"Wow, you really need more practice. Try again a few more times"

After 5,000 times (not really I'm only using hyperbole [hi-per-bo-li]{means exaggeration}) Alex finally gets the hang of this.

"Finally! I mean-Great Job! Let's move on to some other moves!" I tell her.

The next 5 minutes involve Brooke demonstrating some wicked martial arts and flips, while I have to pick Alex up from the ground every time she attempts even a single kick.

"Butterfeet" I mutter to myself.

After 1 hour and 1 second, 2 seconds, 3 seconds, UGH I CAN'T BOTHER; Alex knows how to punch, kick, and dodge and manoeuvre without falling over. Not that good, but enough to keep her alive.

"Ready for swords now!" I announce and congratulate her.

? POV: Hating. That's what I'm doing. Staring through this space and time portal, unable to move. Chained up, sealed in a cyrochamber. In a room of bedrock. For nearly a year this has been my home. Being bored to death staring at my arch foe Steve, created by my derpish brother Notch, with his pathetic friends.

Hang on a moment. What's this? A new girl. And I can tell this is not normal. Hmm. The legend. I can feel it drawing ever so closely. I shall rise. I focus, and focus hard. And contact the one known as Brooke.

Brooke's POV: 'Greetings'

What was that? A deep voice.

"Did you guys say something?" I ask.

"No. I don't think so" Edwin replies, and starts fiddling with his magic sorcerer power things.

If it wasn't them, who was it? It can't be a voice in my head, can't it?

"Hold on, be right back" I say.

While he goes to tackle Alex to the ground due to her nearly hugging a simulation creeper, I duck down behind some birch 'bamboo' trees.

"Hello?" I whisper.

"Hello" Behind me.

I whisk my head back. Standing there, is the one that I've heard of through legends. Through some of my 'other' friends. And the one I've been trying to contact for months. Herobrine.

"Is that seriously you? In the flesh?"

"No. I am still locked away in my prison. But I can contact you. I can only contact one person. Once I've chosen that person, I can't change who I can contact. No one else can see me or hear me. I am simply a holograph in your imagination"

"Chosen One?" I ask the Holobrine (EPIC LOL)

"Yes. I sense the legend is drawing closer every second. Eventually, the chosen one shall free me and start the age of the Brines"

I shake my head. "I still don't really get it. What legend?"

He nods. "My brother Notch, he put me in this jail. You know him. That traitor who created this place. Anyway, eventually, a chosen one will come and free me. And that one will rule with me and become one of me. One of us" He paces around.

"Us? Who's the 'us'? You have a sister?"

Holobrine points at me. "Me and you"

I stand there, astounded.

"Am I that chosen one?"

"Not entirely. I've been observing you. Healing my most valued mob army, abandoning your friends when in monster contact. And even trying to call me. So. If you choose to accept it, you can become one of me. Help persuade this chosen one. To join the right side. If you accept, you can gain unlimited power. Make Minecraft a better place for us and my army of mobs. Decline, and when I do rule, you will pay. It's up to you"

I think about this for a while. If I say yes, not only I can work with my mob friends, I can become a worker for a god. But that also means I need to kill my friends. And I've been at their side for a long time! I mean, I always pretended I was busy when they were fighting mobs so I didn't have to hurt the poor monsters, but otherwise I've saved them from lava, long drops, and other dangers.

And if I said no, that means without some help to get the chosen one to free him, that would mean that he would never leave again. But it is a legend, after all. And legends normally happen all the time.

I'm still deciding what to do, when something speaks in my mind, and in my heart, soul, and gut. All saying the same thing. 'They were never your friends. You were born to kill. What would be the point of all those times you tried to contact Herobrine when you aren't on his side?'

I stand tall. And as I utter these words, I already feel my eyes flickering white. "I accept"

My new leader smiles. "Excellent. I knew you would join the right side. You may worry about your eyes, don't worry. I've got it covered. Unless you want to wear shades all day. Haha. Good luck. I will see you soon"

He stares at me, and with that a swarm of Crimson pixels surround him, and when they settle he's gone. I grin. I am going to help start the new age. I look into a shard of reflective glass and see my eyes glowing white. Luckily, they fade right when Edwin grabs my attention. He's pointing at Alex, who is riding a spider.

"HELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELP ALEX SERIOUSLY GET OFF THAT SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA (Get it? Sugar Honey Ice Tea stands for the bad way to say poop! [the 'sh' word]) SPIDER! YOU'RE GONNA KILL YOURSELF! BROOKE CAN YOU GET HER?"

I smirk and facepalm. "Come on, you're the sorcerer. Use the Force to put her down or something!"

As Edwin attempts to lift her from the spider, I realise something. I still don't know who this chosen one is. But something clicks. Why Herobrine only turned up now, not earlier. Why he asked me specifically. And not just because of my loyalty to him.

The Chosen One is Alex.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

DUNDUNDUN ALEX DONT DO IT! ANYWAYS, YEAH WHY AM I USING CAPS A LOT?!

STEVE: I DON'T KNOW!

ME: ANYWAY... Yes, no more caps! Anyway, next chapter I've got 2 more OC'S coming in! Yay! And I know it's pretty late to say this, but... MAY THE 4TH BE WITH U! (Geddit? No? Ugh, search it up).

Bye!


	6. I am Very Sorry! :(

**Ok guys, I know what you are saying.**

**"ENDER WHERE IS THIS NEW CHAPTER?"**

**Well, I'm sorry I may not update in a very long time. No, my stories are not on hold. It's just I'm VERY VERY BUSY!**

**Reason 1: I have a huge Writers Block. So I literally have no clue what to do.**

**Reason 2: Parents don't let me go on my iPad or computer as much. So there.**

**Reason 3: I'm stressed I got so much work on my hands.**

**Main Overall Reason: I HAVE LIFEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TO LIVE!**

**Ok, before I go now, I'm just going to say. I don't accept OC's that are from people who don't have a fanfic account. Unless they have one and have problems logging in. If you do have one, check out the sheet that I will shortly post on my profile. The sheet template will be there. Bye guys, I'll see you all soon (in a very long time)!**

**Ender, OUT!**


	7. Don't dig straight sideways!

DK's POV: After what seems like a Millenium, Alex comes, randomly chopping at the air and crying out so loudly it could challenge Bruce Lee. Ediwn is grumbling stuff and all I can catch is something about "spider" and "riding" and "hugging" and "creepers". Brooke, something seems different, I can always see it. She keeps shuffling around, every so often trying to exaggerate being ok, and all the time she keeps staring at Alex.

"You ok, girl?" I ask, patting her on the back.

She stares off for a while, not paying attention. Then she snaps back to reality. "Yeah, just the stress of all this teaching stuff. Hehe"

I look at her, uncertain, but when she does a quick backflip and whoops, I relax.

"Ok! So that went 'well'" I use my two fingers and do what people normally do when being sarcastic. "I hope she learned well. So what next?"

"You, that's what's next!" Edwin throws two iron pickaxes into my hands and I barely catch them, stumbling over. "Tell her how to dig a diggy hole (Yogscast reference! XD)"

I grin, then pass one to Alex. "Come on, TO THE MINE THAT'S OVER THERE!"

TIME SKIP WITH A CORNY SUPERHERO DA NA NA NA, DA NAAAAAAAAAA

"When can I mine blocks like the Brooke?" Asks Alex.

"Either with a diamond Pickaxe with the efficiency enchantment or if you are like her, in which case you can't, because Notch made you a default. Which means you can't have powers" I reply, walking to the mine.

"What are we going to mine?"

"Coal, iron, lapis lazuli, gold, red stone, diamonds, and emerald. Also stone, maybe dirt, obsidian"

"Any dangers?"

"Mobs, long drops, getting lost, lava, dungeons, abandoned mineshafts. In noobish cases digging at gravel causing it to suffocate you"

"Does 9 plus 10 equal 21?"

"No, it's 19"

"Why am I asking random questions?"

I sigh as we step foot into the cave. She follows, gaping at everything, despite its just stone, coal, and dirt.

"To answer your question, I don't really know" I point downwards. "Don't get to surprised here already. The real part of this place is there, this is only the entrance"

I pass Alex a full set of iron armour, and two iron pickaxes, shovels, a water bucket, and 10 chicken breasts (that just sounded wrong). I also hand her a sword, a bow, and some arrows. I load myself with the same, but I also have my special bow, a.k.a the M.A.B (Multi Ability Bow) instead of a normal one.

This bow is pretty OP. Not only is it super lightweight and durable, it generates unlimited arrows with any ability I want. Explosive arrows, fire, poison, heat-seeking, you name it. If I loose my sword, then the bow can even be used as a melee weapon. And my favourite thing is that it teleports to my hand if I want it to.

"Why do we need weapons and this bucket of water?" Alex asks, pulling on a random not-so-heroic pose.

"First," I tell her. "Don't ask me questions all at once. Second, we need these in case mobs attack, and with the bucket of water I'll tell you later"

We head down deeper into the mine. I also have stacks of torches, and every 5 metres (blocks) we take I place one on the smooth stone walls. Alex 'oohs' and 'aahs' at everything, points at every moving object, gasps at every iron ore. She looks especially stunned at a lucky gold ore that has generated above its level.

"Don't let the gold fool you, it's really not that durable. It only lasts a bit" I tell her, tap her shoulder, then drag her away.

I start acting like a tour guide. "Welcome to the wonderfull cave system! There are many more like this, maybe hundreds, even thousands. Cave systems are amazing, but in what way dangerous, so I'll show you everything in here!"

We encounter a mob dungeon. "This is a dungeon. They either spawn zombies, skeletons, or spiders. Light it up with torches before they spawn" I place torches around the spawner and finish off the lone zombie that spawned.

Alex starts looting the chests, but all she finds is horse armour. "Hey what's this?"

"Ugh, it's for horses. Don't worry, loot is normally better than this. Probably just bad luck" I reply. "Come on. I'm going to show you something real nice"

I lead her through the dark corners, only to suddenly be lit up by the hot slow liquid. Lava. Alex, being Alex, widens her eyes. "Can we swim it it?"

I facepalm. "No, you can't. That is lava. You will burn up faster than you can say HELP MEEEEEEE. And what really sucks it that all your items will burn up, too. But then again, it is useful of some things"

"What sorts of things?" Alex asks, now backing away from the boiling magma.

"Well, it makes cobblestone, the substance you get when you mine stone. It also makes obsidian, if you put water over it. It's also a useful trash can, and you can use this to make traps if you collect it with a bucket. It can be a useful light source, but the main reason for me is..." I reply, then hesitate for effect.

"What?"

I gesture my hand to the walls, and Alex's mouth drops. "... The main reason is that it's a great way to find some ores"

I point to different types. "Coal, the basic, is the black stuff. You make torches with it, as well as a fuel for furnaces. Otherwise it's pretty useless. The beige-like stuff is iron, the stuff we are wearing right now is made of it, as well as the tools and bucket. Players just over beginner use this. The yellow is the weak but nice looking gold. People normally use this to make golden apples, redstone things, and more. Sky army members love this, though. The red is redstone which people use to make electronics. In weird cases people use it to look like blood. Weird. Anyway, the dark blue stuff is lapis, it's used to enchant items and things as well as dye to make colours. Then there are emeralds, the green. It's useless really, but you can trade it to villagers for items. But it's the diamonds that are the real deal. They are the most useful, awesomest, and durable gem in this game. It also signifies you are a pro Minecraftian."

"There are three types of lava. Streams, which are like mini lavafalls of it in caves. Surprise lava is when you are mining and suddenly you find a huge amount of it and it barely gives you time to run. But the best lava is underwater pools, like this. And..." I continue, but it's my instinct to know something's wrong. "Hang on, something's watching us"

There is a small thud behind me. Before I can react Alex has grabbed her bow and aimed it directly at the thing's head. The unknown mortal's eyes widen, then they speak, impressed.

"Seriously, DK! Since when did you get yourself some a new buddy here? Or is that just you with a new look?"

The figure steps out from the shadows, and I laugh. "Ha! Nice try, but I guess it didn't go that well, Piper!"

She still has her blue tunic and black jeans on, like I last saw her (which was like about 7 weeks ago). Her lace-up boots are untied. Piper blows a bit of her reddish hair off her face from being caught off guard, as I attempt to stifle my laughter.

Alex, knowing she's fine, we're safe, pulls down the bow. She also grins.

"Really, guys? Piper, please stop it with the ambushes! You might kill someone soon!" Another familiar voice echoes off the cave walls. "DK, I knew you would be a great teacher!"

I smirk. "Yeah, well, it's not really me. It was my other friends, Edwin and Brooke. They got the combat into her blood. I'm just teaching her to mine right now. Just started, actually. So, how are you two going, Icy?"

Crystal Icy Waters plops onto the ground, not from another tunnel like I expected, which makes me jump.

She notices, and grins at Piper. "And that's how you do it. Come up with original ideas, not the same trick over and over!"

Piper grumbles, then lights up. "DK, you said something about Brooke"

"You know her?"

She thinks, then shakes her head. "Nah, can't be. When I still lived with the testificates, they always talked about this legend called The Assassin. They said her real name was... Ugh. I don't really know. When you said her, that clicked in my mind. Just forget it, now" (Anything that clicks in YOUR mind?).

"I literally have two groups of friends right now" I mutter to myself. "Edwin, Brooke, Steve, and now Alex. And Piper and Icy"

I shake my head to knock myself out of my thoughts. "So, guys, can you help?"

"Sure! Why not?" Piper grins, then slaps Alex on the back as if a kid. "You've got a lot to learn!"

I walk up to a stone wall and start mining. And a huge spurt of lava emerges.

"WHAT THE DERP?!" I exclaim, cursing.

But with quick as lightning reflexes, I grab my bucket of water and pour away. The lava quickly turns to obsidian. I grin, then turn to face Alex.

"And that my friend, was an example on why water buckets exist!"

"Don't dig straight sideways!" Alex replies.

We all laugh a bit, sounding like some strange ghosts planning a prank due to the cave walls echoing everything we say and do.

"I think you have got it now" I say. "Let's head back"

And with that, Icy, Piper, Alex and I walk together to the exit.

VVVVVVV

Sorry for the short chapter! Remember, I keep being guilty making you wait, so I try update ASAP. THANKS! Anyway, thanks for the support, keep it up! I never though I'd make it this far, because even 2 reviews makes me flip. Thanks again!


	8. Force over Friends

Wow! I looked at this chapter and it's VERY long. And I'm putting my Notes at the beginning because it would break the suspense at the end.

Message to minerspalace: I tried searching your skin link, but it led me to this skin care site, so you might need to either get another link or just tell me yourself. Otherwise I won't be able to get a clear image of Miner.

Message to the rest of my readers: Thank you for reading this! And this chapter took me 2 hours, minus the delay of no internet and the fact my parents don't want me on the computer so long.

Now some important stuff. If you what to submit an OC, you must do it by review ONLY. It helps me keep track of everyone and it makes life easier. And every time I ask for OC's I change the sheet, so here is the official one:

Name: (Big fat obvious one. Your full name)

Nickname: (What everyone will call you)

Age: (Duh)

Personality: (Quirky, short-tempered, etc, etc)

Gender: (You're a noob if you don't know what this means)

Appearance: (You can either describe or give me a SPECIFIC link for the skin.)

Backstory: (Your OC's life so far)

Weapon: (Sword, bow, bare hands, etc)

Abilities: (Can you teleport or fly or can you cast spells?)

Weaknesses: (Like Superman hates Kryponite)

Family: (Duuuuh)

Additional Info:

Anyway, please enjoy!

Brooke's POV: What's taking so long?! Ok, I've got to admit it's only been about 10 minutes.

"So, Brooke" I turn to my left and spot Edwin right up at my face. "What's going on?"

I jump back, startled, but eventually get up, laughing.

"Y'know. I'm impatient, I'm getting bored"

"Yeah, they should be here now" Steve pops up right behind us, making me jump the second time today.

And as if on cue, DK, Alex, and two newcomers leave the mine on the horizon.

"Hey, guys! I came across two of my friends in the cave. Crystal Icy Waters and Piper. Icy, Piper, meet my friends. Edwin, Brooke, and you know Steve" DK does a quick intro. "Girls, guys. Guys, girls. You know"

I smirk, and slap DK on the back like I always do. "Yup. Does Alex get it or do we need to hit her?"

I notice Piper just keeps staring at me. I ignore her, but a nasty nagging feeling is tugging at me, in my head, a voice (Is it Anger from Inside Out?! OMN [Oh my Notch]).

You know her.

I jump. I've heard that before. It's him.

Go somewhere private. Then we talk.

"I'll be right back, bathroom break" I say, and quickly rush off before anyone can say anything.

It takes a minute, but I find a nice open but well hidden spot in the forest a few chunks away from Steve's home. And I wait for the next message.

I sense a shift behind me, and I smirk. Here we go, the Holobrine's back.

"Hello, sir" I speak, and the hologram grins and steps into my sight.

He has a diamond blood-coated sword in his hand, and he twists it around.

"So, I'm here to brief you" Herobrine announces.

I laugh. "Sounds easy enough"

"Oh it is" I get as my reply. "Let's start with a bunch flashbacks, no?"

He snaps his fingers, and the blocks around me shift.

'Cool' I think to myself.

The pixels on the grass move, moving around strangely, until I see perfect pixel art on the ground below me.

"Awesome!" I say.

"Yes it is" The brine grins, but then points at the image. "Like I said before, you know who these people are"

I do a double take on the image. Its all my friends.

"All of your friends have connections to the Brine nation. Let's start with the ones you already know"

Brine says, then the pixels shift once again, every statement making it change. Just like a mini Chiba animation.

"Edwin C. Dude. Wizard. Casting spells and things. Quite a looker for the cat-girls out there. But he knows me. He fears me, to, which is a good thing"

I smirk as the dirt-TV displays Edwin, running away from Herobrine.

"Next, Steve. Everyone knows this guy. The default. The original. And The noob who teamed up with my brother Notch to put me in my very prison a year ago, unallowed to leave"

My smirk falls as Notch and Steve shove Herobrine into a portal and seal it. They shake hands and go to their own businesses.

"We get down to the top 3 who have strong stories to do with me"

Once more the pixels scatter. It's Piper, the kid DK introduced me to. I put my hand up to my chin. In a 'hmmm, I'm thinking' position.

"Now her, she got raised up by some villagers, you know? Born without a clue, like everyone else. She was literally a darling as they said. However, what she doesn't know is that, after she left the village to go her own way, I attacked her hometown. Both her parents died. And I didn't even feel a bit guilty. She doesn't even know it".

It displays two villagers, face down on the ground. And yes, even I don't feel that sad feeling.

"Top two. Daoink Tron and Crystal Icy Waters. Who will it be? Ah, there we go, the Ender hybrid. Now would I love to show you her story. It's incredible. (Do you think I'm gonna share her story?)"

Dirt-TV shows DK, kicking the code out of a creeper army.

"She's a warrior. Really. I'd love to know her life so I can plan my next move. However, for some reason someone or something had wiped everyone's memories of her past. Even mine. So I can't really show you her younger years or tamper with her. I've heard even she doesn't know" (BOOM! IM NOT SHARING YET!)

"So let's get down to the one and only Icy. She's had a rough life. But she had met Youtubers and tried to stop me multiple times. But the main reason she's on the top of your friend knowing thing list whatever, is because of this one reason"

The pixels on the screen shift one last time, then disappear completely.

"She's my daughter"

I stand there, shocked, but I get over it.

"Now, I must leave. But find a way to get Alex attached to you. Finish that and more secrets can be revealed. Goodbye, Brooke"

The hologram vanishes, and I'm standing there, looking out into an open space. Giving me a moment to think.

The hissing is so sudden, I don't even notice it. I turn to find a creeper at my face. (Does the rhyme count, because space and face rhyme)

I yelp, but stab the creeper. It plops to the ground, disintegrates in pixels, and leaves its gunpowder on the ground.

"Everyone's gonna be wondering why it takes me so long to do a 'bathroom break', I'd better head back" I say to myself.

I gather my bearings and start off. However, an obsidian wall appears in front of me, and I nearly clash into it.

'What the Derp?' I think, managing to use my hands and feet to brake myself.

If I had stopped only a pixel late, my face would have imprinted in the hard rock. I run around it and continue.

And then someone materialises in front of me, and we nearly collide.

"What the Nether do you do THAT for, sir?" I ask, annoyed. I add a dash of sarcasm.

I get a closer look at this strange man. He's one of those quite handsome Asian guys. The man brushes his black hair away from his vision, then he looks at me and I can see his eyes glowing purple, reminding me of DK. He's got an average build, so if we did bump each other, he'd just stumble a bit. Any lighter and he'd fall over, and heavier and he'd be like a wall.

He also has a black hoodie, jeans and sneakers. By the looks of it he looks around the age between 14-17. This guy stuffs what looks like a wand, similar to Edwin's, into his pocket, and extends his hand.

"Sorry about that. Sometimes I just can't control myself, I just love using my magic skills. I'm Allen, you can call me TechnoWizard, but I prefer Allen"

I hesitate, before shaking his hand. "Brooke" Is all I say. "And you used that magic wand of yours to nearly make my nose bleed.

Suddenly, I hear yet another creeper. Before I can grab my sword, or Allen can grab his wand, it starts to breakdance. Allen and I just stare at it, unsure if it's a trap or something's going to happen or what. Then it gets up and skips away, singing some song about Pink Fluffy Unicorns dancing on rainbows.

"Hello! My name is Joe! Ok, that's not really my name, but who cares?" Another voice rings from the shade of a tree.

"I care. And I bet this young lady over here does, to" Allen shoots.

"Ha! What are you, her boyfriend?" The voice deflects Allen's insult and counters.

I lightly punch Allen. He winces and rubs his arm as I speak up. "Well, are you gonna come out or do we have to drag you into daylight? Or are you a zombie?"

"I spend nearly half my life under ground, I don't LIKE the light that much"

That's how he wants to play things? Fine. Time to launch the weapon.

"But can you survive in it?"

There we go. The missile of words slams into the figure, and with that the man steps out, grumbling.

I can see he wears a creeper hoodie, however before I can see his face he pulls the hoodie up so I can't see it.

"Do you have to hide your face?" I ask.

"Well, I've been in the shade for about 3 months, noob. You think I can cope in one second?"

Allen talks before things get ugly. "So, uh, I guess you controlled the creeper, right?"

"Yeah. I'm Miner. And I know creepers well. In fact, I'm pretty much the lord of the creepers"

"Well, I'm Brooke, and this is Allen" I say, but then collect my bearings and begin to run. "My friends are gonna get all suspicious if I'm late back. I told them I'd be on a bathroom break, and bathroom breaks don't take this long. If you need to come, come"

The boys are stunned for a second, but then they start running, right at my heels.

WWWWWWWWBIGFATTIMESKIPWWWWWWW

Finally after a while of running, we reach Steve's place. DK notices, nudges everyone and points. I stop right in front of the crew, but clearly Miner is still adjusting to the sun and Allen is probably used to teleporting, so both are panting.

"Hey, Brooke, didn't you know that there's a bathroom in Steve's home?" DK laughs, but punches me on the shoulder, which slightly irritates me because that's MY thing. "So, who are these two lads that you've attracted because of your skills?"

"Oh. These guys just found me"

"Hopefully they didn't see you pee in the bushes"

I smirk. "Seriously? No, you noob. The guy with his face covered with his creeper hoodie is Miner, and the handsome asian is Allen. Allen's a wizard like Edwin and Miner claims to be the Creeper Lord"

"But I am!" Miner insists, and I smile at him. Obviously they caught their breaths.

DK turns to Allen. Allen waves and DK salutes. Then DK turns to Miner. Miner, looking up, notices DK and starts breathing harder.

"What?" DK asks.

"Nothing. Just the fact that my brother is the freaking Enderman Lord and he's evil"

This time I laugh.

"I'm serious!" Miner says, only to be returned with more grins.

Edwin pokes Miner with his wand.

"Says the guy who can't reveal his face" Ediwn makes a quick remark.

Miner quickly lashes out at Edwin, knocking him to the ground. Miner smiles and draws out a small green cube with a creeper face on it and throws it; the mine lands next to Edwin and he jumps the opposite direction to avoid the blast.

"Make things worse and I'll aim for your face!" Miner smirks, only to have a yellow blast knock him back.

The same hits Edwin.

"Mr. Cat, this is MY problem, not yours" Allen smiles, wand out.

But that's when a firework is launched at his face, explodes, and the particles linger making it hard to see. Edwin.

And now it's an all-out brawl, wizard against wizard against creeper lord. DK and I stare at each other, and laugh hard our sides nearly burst. Men these days.

Then I notice Piper and Icy. Both are in shock. But then Piper is grabbing Icy's hand and dragging her in the mob.

"Are you gonna miss out having some fun or what?" Piper asks Icy.

"Oh, please don't get starte-" Icy starts, but eventually the hunger for fun eats at her, and she punches Miner.

The door of the house opens and Alex and Steve step out. Alex is eating a pumpkin pie. Steve looks at the crazy mythical brawl and all he can do is stare at me.

"What the Nether is going on? And who's the guy in the creeper hoodie? Is it just me, or do I see TWO wizards?"

"You'll find out" I smirk.

DK's special bow pops into her hand, and she draws it. "It's been nice, Brooke, but NOTHING can stop me from entering the fight!"

And with that she jumps into battle, and Alex is right behind her. I stare at Steve.

"Are you going to join in?" I ask.

"Well, someone's gotta protect Alex, right? Because, you know..." Steve replies. "You?"

"No thanks, I'm good"

Steve braces himself, then yells a battle cry and charges. And I'm left alone just to stare at the people I know, having a great time fighting the next Battle Royale. I put my hands behind my back, and stare at my friends punch, kick, slash, shoot, and blast as the sun starts to set to my left. It would be a nice happy moment you see in the movies, with nice peaceful classic music in the background. But then something whispers to me, in my head.

'Force over Friends'

A message. No, a warning, clicks. The words echo throughout my body. I feel it in my gut, my heart. A warning, that the further I get from them, the better.

'Force over friends'

And my small smile turns into a grimace. Unnoticed, I turn away from my friends, and walk away as my eyes flicker white, lighting up the ground every so often, like a digital torch with it's batteries about to die.

And I quietly repeat the mighty Herobrine's words.

"Force over Friends"


	9. FINALLY A CHAPTER!

DK's POV: "I WIN! I WIN DA HUNGA GAMEZ!" I exclaim with triumph, whooping and jumping around.

Everyone is on the ground, laughing and catching their breath and treating their wounds.

"GG, my friend, GG. But next time, you're gonna be begging for mercy!" Edwin, who came in 5th, laughs and crawls away, to argue with Allen.

We are all chatting and others are getting themselves up, only to fall again. It's like we're drunk!

I'm the only one on the move, being the winner.

"Hey, where's Brooke?" I ask.

"She probably raged and left when we kicked her butt" Piper grins, being 2nd place against all the odds, and is also up, ready.

"Actually, no" Steve says, aka 3rd place. He's sitting up, but not standing. "Before I jumped in I asked Brooke if she was going to fight. She said no"

"Well, let's get all us beat buddies up and running again with these potions" I say, and hold up a healing potion and a speed potion.

"Where the Nether do you even find these items at the right moment?" Steve asks.

"Hey, I have my ways"

I toss them at the other on a pile on the ground. And finally, one by one, everyone gets to their feet, wobbly at first, but eventually back to normal like nothing happened at all.

"Well, that's sad. I wanted to see her face when she lost to me!" I crack up.

And I notice it's nighttime. We have been fighting for such a long time that it's dark. Great, with all that riot we all have attracted at least 20 mobs.

"Aw, son of a zombie!" Steve exclaims, also noticing. When Edwin walks up to us, Steve pokes him. "Thanks a lot for starting that fight!"

"We'd better get ready" Miner says. "Hopefully these speed potions last a bit longer"

Now that it's nighttime, I can take him seriously. He seems to have removed his hood, and I now see his eyes glow a leaf-green in the darkness. Since I was too busy fighting, I couldn't bother to notice his hoodie was white, not green. He has black hair with red-lighted headphones on his head. Miner shuffles around in his green tennis shoes and blue jeans.

There is a groping at my shoulder, and when I see the zombie in full diamond, the words 'Bob Clone' comes to my mind. I'm right, it's been especially named. Bob Clone's name tag is clear in sight.

"They have armour! Aim for the head or neck!" I warn the others.

I grab my blade and stab the zombie in the head. In the time it takes to parry (ward off) the attack of another undead, a skeleton disintegrates at the hands of Allen and Edwins' wands, leaving the budder armour in a pile on the ground (I'm in the Sky Army, duh!)

"Maybe it's best if we work together" Allen announces to Edwin.

"Truce, for now" He replies.

Miner launches some creeper-grenades at a small group of spiders. And then the spiders fly. Icy and Piper seem to work together, making sure any mob doesn't get closer. I quickly run backwards to help Steve protect Alex.

Then a bony arm wraps around my neck, and I quickly teleport a block away. I check out my attacker. Obviously this skeleton, aka Peter, has swiped itself with gear, and rides a spider with huge hairy legs. I dodge to my left to avoid the arrows that come flying, aimed for my face. The jockey jumps off its ride, then pins me to the ground. This time I can't teleport, and I struggle against the skeleton's grip. Peter slowly opens its jaw, about to swallow my face whole. Then it disentigrates, bones still lying on the ground. The spider immediently crawls away. A thin hand reaches for me. It's Alex, wielding a... Um... A pufferfish?

"Gee, thanks" I sigh with relief, as she pulls me up. "What's with the pufferfish?"

"No prob. Hey, while Brooke was gone Steve taught me how to use anvils and enchanted books" Is her reply

And then I see it. The blue aura surrounding the creature's hands. The slight blue glow of the armour. The dark shadow surrounding its body. The glowing red eyes that seem to burn into my soul. An almost killing sound escapes from it. Like Freddy Fazbear screeching.

It's almost impossible what happens; I rub my eyes to make sure what I am seeing is real. It's runs so fast, even Speed Potion 5 and sprinting can't compare. And it sends a blow into Icy, knocking her into a tree, a small sizzling sound straight from where impact came. There is a moan of pain.

"Oh, Notch!" I exclaim. "Wizards and Defaults, cover us. Piper and Miner, come with me"

We leave Edwin, Allen, Steve, and Alex to fight off the strange thing that hurt Icy badly. Piper, Miner, and I slowly approach Icy.

"Icy, can you hear me?" I say.

No comment. I kneel down place my head on her chest, being careful the avoid the burning part.

"Still breathing" I announce, and stand up. "Just knocked out. Piper, can you take care of her?"

Piper cracks her knuckles, and says, "Of course! Noobish mobs with diamond gear won't stand a chance!"

Miner and I run back to the scene, where we are still fighting Mr. DarkElectro. Obviously Alex and Steve are starting to loose health and hunger bars, and Allen seems to be having a problem with his wand.

Then something sends yet another punch into my back. The burning seems to spread all over. But I'm not unconscious. Then my back seems... Wet? I touch it. It has a sticky texture to it. My blood? Acid? Poison? Some sort of way to give me rabies so I'll go nuts? I hold it up to my face. It's red, and for a moment I'm scared I'm bleeding to death. But then I smell something I would have never expected. Fruit. I pop a sample into my mouth, and the taste of juicy apples explodes onto my taste buds. Fruit Punch (see what I did there!?)

"Ha! Gotcha! You just got trolled!" There's a voice behind me. A female voice who sounds around (it's been a while since I rhymed!) 15 laughs.

"So, I was the destraction, then you took your time to plan and then you splat a derpin' fruit punch into the hybrid's back? Seriously, sis, you need to do much better than that!" Mr. DarkElectro replies. "AND you need to update your name. It's always like I'm the one commanding you"

So, my troller and are related. I quickly look up. Behind me, a blonde girl with a pickaxe t-shirt, shorts, and a belt with some strange looking blocks strapped to it. Crouching on a tree.

In front, Mr. DarkElectro. But now I can see his face one eye is blue, the other flickering from red to green.

So the pure red eyes was just effect. Dirt (Minecraft way to say Crap). Well, at least they don't match Icy.

And then someone else appears from behind DarkElectro. He wear glasses and a lab coat, a bit like a nerd, but is still physically fit and I notice he has a bionic arm. His black shoes and gloves are almost invisible in the dark.

But he rides something I have never seen in my life in Minecraftia. It has diamond armour especially made for it, but it has oversized limbs, four hands, and a huge jaw. It's black, and has purple particles surrounding it. Miner instantly is frozen in shock, obviously because of his fear. But all of us are stunned to see this big lumbering creature. An extended version of the Enderman.

"Like my Mutant Enderman? Got it from the very Mutants mod!" Metal Armgrins.

"Who are you guys? What the Nether is going on?" Edwin demands, and shoots a beam of electricity from his wand at DarkElectro.

Surprisingly, he catches the beam and throws it aside like a tissue. It zaps some grass and it dissapears into ashes quickly, leaving a new item called Cooked Seeds.

"Calm down guys, we don't mean any harm" Blonde comes up front with her brother and Mutant Enderjock.

Icy and Piper are back, right on time to see this. "NO HARM?! YOUR BRO JUST ZAPPED ME IN THE CHEST YOU NOOB!" Icy starts complaining, but Piper covers her mouth and all we her is distorted mumbling.

"Now, I had to do that for certain reasons. But let's start simple. I am Hacker. You can call me Hack. My sister over here is CommandCrash, aka Crash. The guy with the Mutant Enderman is Modjerk. Lol, I'm just joking. He's GameMod. He prefers Game" , Hack, speaks calmly.

"Wait- Those are your real names?" I ask, trying to spare time.

"Yes" Game says.

"You mean your parents gave you them?"

"Yes"

"Like you went to school with those names?"

"Yes. Now-"

"So you're saying those names are on your birth certificates?" I grin.

"Of course, now would you-"

"SHUT YOUR CHATBOXES, PEOPLE!" It's Crash who silences us.

"If you want us to shush, tell us why you're here" Allen counters.

"Fine! We are only here for one thing, and one thing only!" Hack speaks, then points. "We're here for the hybrid and the new default"

Everyone looks at me and Alex. Alex looks at me. I shrug.

"Now, hold on a doggone minute. You can't just swoop in here and ta-" Steve starts.

"Oh, but we can" Game smirks and interrupts Steve.

That's when there's a huge flash of white, and the next thing you know my face once again has a meeting with the ground.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**DUNDUNDUUUUUUUUN**

**IM SOOOOOOO SOOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYY I HAVE NOT BEEN UPDATING ITS JUST I NEARLY DIED FROM WRITER'S BLOCK (in the fanfic world, that wouldn't make sense) AND I HAVE GOT A BIG EXHIBITION INQUIRY COMING UP AND I ONLY HAVE FOUR WEEKS EEEK! Anyway, wish me luck with that, and I decided to make this chapter quite long to make up for it. Anyway, the reason no OC's are on yet is because most are guests and I don't accept guest characters. The OC I do have I'm still thinking of a place to put him. So please excuse me IM NOT DEAD.**

**DK: HURRY UP! I NEED TO GET MY FACE CLEANED!**

**Me: OK! OK! Just one more announcement! I am changing my Minecraft (nearly said Mincecraft lol) name to HybridStormDK. DK the OC will stay the same, it's just my username.**

**One more apology, BYEEEEEEE!**

**DK: YES NOW ME AND ALEX CAN GET OFF THE WET GRASS!**


	10. I'm Back, Buddies!

I'M SAYING THE BIGGEST SORRY I HAVE EVER SORRIED IN HISTORY OF SORRYS! I HAVE ONE MORE WEEK UNTIL EXHIBITION SO IM VERY BUSY! Anyway, please enjoy this long chapter with 2 new Own Characters, 3 if you count the enderboy... IM SPOILING!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Brooke's POV: I slowly trudge through the forest. The moon is full, and it was as if someone coated it with diamonds.

Those guys better be having fun, it might be their last time they even play. When Herobrine manages to rule, they probably will never do what they please. I smile at the thought of me ruling beside him, and possibly Alex, to. The end is coming to the inhabitants of Minecraft.

I hear a groan to my left. A young male enderman is there, seeming hesitant attack. Fearless, I look directly at it. Me being tall, and him being young, we match height. My eyes flicker from normal to white. The enderboy quickly cowers in fear and shock, then drops to the ground, moaning.

That's when I notice multiple wounds on the enderman's arms and a leg is broken. It also has a serious burn on one side of it's face. This enderboy has been through a tough time. I immediately drop my hostile appearance and crouch down in front of him. Using my knowledge of all the mobs, including languages, I get into a conversation.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine" I tell it. "What's your name?"

"Brooke? Is that you?" The enderboy asks, then answers my question. "I'm Tom"

"You know me?" I reply with another question.

"Yes, you saved my parents from a player army"

{FLASHBACK}

I draw back my bow, about to hit my target. The arrow flies past all the cacti in the desert, and sticks just a bit next to the bulleye (which is a tiny pixel in a wood block. That's quite small and nearly impossible to hit!).

"Come on, I can do way better than that!" I exclaim, throwing my arms up.

That's when I hear satisfied moaning and growling. I turn to my right. A few blocks away, in a nearby village, zombies in full chain armour are surrounding an enderman. They keep squirting at it with water, but the enderman is too weak to teleport. Rage fills me.

"Hey, you!" I shout at the noobs. "Watch where you blast your toys!"

One of them smirks and laughs at me. "Go away. Human shall not interfere."

"Oh, and you got an F on your grammar test. Nice going, hot shot" I shoot back, sarcastic.

Then I shoot them through their necks without hesitation. They drop to the ground, dead.

The enderman looks up at me. I give it a nod. It speaks.

"Thank you. My wife and son will be glad to see I have returned"

Then it quickly teleports away, leaving a small photo of the enderman and his family. (Do enderman take photos?)

{FLASHBACK ENDS}

"Are your parents still alive?" I ask Tom.

He sighs and shakes his head. "They died a few days before me. Unlucky storm, the rain killed them right after a battle with a player"

I grab multiple bandages and put them on Tom's wounds. I also feed him a healing potion.

"Who hurt you?" I give Tom a second dose of healing.

"Well, one of them was a man made out of cheese"

"AshDubh the youtuber?" I wouldn't be surprised. Youtubers are very selfish sometimes.

"No. He was wearing a crown with a special black gem on his brown hair. The cheese man also had a cheese tracksuit and grey shoes. I think his name was The Cheese King, aka Cheese. He looked kinda derpy, but he was really nice to everyone. I needed food, so I tried to ask him for some. Because he was cheese. Instead, another guy told him I was attacking him. So Cheese and his cheeslings attacked me."

"That other guy had jet black everything. His name was Creep. He was a creeper, then turned into an enderman hybrid, so I guess when I asked Cheese King, the creeper/enderman understood me and lied to Cheese"

Well, talk about selfish. Creep and Cheese are now on my new kill list.

"You really became a brine?" Tom asks me in awe.

"Yup. I need to help the real Herobrine escape. But I need a specific person. However, I might need a bit of an army. Do you want to join me?" I reply.

Tom jumps up and down, obviously healed. "Of course!"

"Good. Do you know any mob clans around here?"

"I think so. When I got bored back with my parents, I always tried to spy on everyone" Tom thinks for a while, and then a redstone torch appears above his head. "Got it! I found this clan a few weeks ago. A zombie clan. Their numbers are huge, they have a colossal base camp, and the soldiers are highly trained. Even the young ones have early practice"

I nod. "Do you know where it is?"

"Yep. It's actually not far off from here. I can show you" Tom points west, into an extreme hills biome.

And with that we spend 3 minutes of the night creeping like spies on a stealth mission, avoiding the prying eyes of other players who may be strolling around at night trying to show off.

Tom suddenly stops. I stop, to. He points at a huge opening, with 4 zombies in iron armour guarding it.

"Is that it?" I whisper.

Tom nods. "Yeah, there it is. See? It's not too far"

"Will I have any trouble getting in?"

"These zombies prefer helping players over hurting players. So you would get in fine. I would have problems" Tom blushes.

"Ok" I glance at the cave. "But would there be a chance that the clan leader would just pass his leadership role to me?"

"Not really. You see, the tradition for all mob clans is that you must fight for the throne. Whoever wins is clan leader. If you try to go easy on your opponent, or don't fight and try to negotiate, you would die instantly and the other would be crowned. So even if the leader was a nice guy, he would still attempt to smash you so hard even your spirit wouldn't make it to the Aether" Tom explains, making gestures to describe it.

I look at him, then at the cave. "What are we waiting for? Let's kick some clan leader's booty!"

{TIME SKIP}

Tom's POV: Other times I saw this place, I thought it was average size. I always was only able to see from the outside, of course. And my teleporting skills weren't up to date. So I got a surprise when we entered the clan cave. The mine is bigger than any other clan base I have ever seen. There are messy holes carved into the walls, which signify rooms. I get proof of this theory by watching a zombie crawl into one, ruffle around, then go out again. Baby zombies run around (which is the same speed as walking), playing tag. Other young zombies are riding chickens and racing each other (which is a lot faster then walking). Huge torches are attached to the room, allowing us sight but not enough to irritate the zombies. In the middle of the cavern is a huge ring like the ones wrestlers use, just 3 times as big. A fountain near the back wall spurts out blue liquid, but it's not water. Brooke looks at it.

"HP Fountains" I tell her. "Anything that moves, breaths, and lives can be healed with it. Beautiful. I'm not surprised that these zombies even want one".

A few zombies look at us, surprised to see a human WITH an enderboy in their territory, but I do the secret truce sign that only zombies know and use. They leave us in peace.

Then I hear the sound of moaning and zombie talk getting more hushed, and I know something is going on. A huge gong made of gold (budder galore!) silences the final chatterboxes. It echoes across the cavern, but something else covers the sound. Huge stomps rumble the entire area, and I feel a few pebbles hit my head. Some young zombies hide behind their parents. Every stomp sends vibrations everywhere. I look towards Brooke, ready to spill the beans.

"It's him. Clan Leader" I say.

And before Brooke can reply, stepping into view comes the biggest zombie I have ever seen. In fact, it could take on a whole army without major damage. Reminding me of the Hulk, most of the zombie's shirt is ripped up. It's pants are more like oversized shorts, and Clan Leader's arms and legs are twice as bulky as an iron golem's. It wears a gold helmet and has a green stripe down the middle of it. In its hand is a huge reinforced stone club that cavemen had. Clan Leader gives a huge roar, which shakes the mine so much I'm surprised it doesn't cave in. The other undead roar in applause. It speaks in a deep voice, with horrible grammar as all zombies do.

"Greetings, clan members! Zombie clan WILL rule all Minecraft!" He roars, which sends another moan of appreciation from the audience. "But it now time. Any zombie in clan willing to fight Stone-Fist for the throne?!"

As I watch, stunned at Stone, I hear a rustling next to me. Brooke is gone. I see her slowly and silently walking past the zombies to the arena. And I know exactly where she is going. Dread fills me.

'No no no no no' I think to myself, as the clan leader rambles on.

"Any? No challengers? Stone-Fist stay supreme again?!"

"Hey! Stop ignoring the people behind you!"

The taunting zombie does a 180 degree turn. And there, standing in the crowd, is Brooke. Quickly, many zombies whisper to each other but are once again silenced by the gong.

Stone takes one glance at the girl below him, and laughs.

"You? Human? You are no match for me!"

"So you declined my request, right? I guess that means you're a chicken!" Brooke smirks.

This creates an uproar of complaints.

Stone grunts, obviously not impressed that a human could make him look like a wimp. He points and beckons her to the stage. "Fine. You fight me. I will crush you!"

Brooke simply smiles at the zombie leader as she climbs up. "Ok. I'll go easy on you".

Immediately, Stone brings his club down with a mighty roar. But Brooke is already long gone from that spot. She's a certain distance away, bow locked and loaded.

"Missed me" She says, and fires an arrow. "I did give you a head start, though".

It hits Stone in the arm. He grunts, pulls the arrow out and snaps it like a toothpick. But in the time it takes to do that, three more are headed his way. All three hit their targets. The leg, the arm and the stomach. Stone plucks them out as if they were sticks in a pot, then uses his club the knock aside two more. The stray arrows hit one zombie in the arm, who dies quickly. The other ricochets off the wall and into a house.

"It's not going to be any use" I whisper to myself. "A zombie this size will treat arrows like mosquito bites"

Stone gets close enough to Brooke. He swipes his club. Brooke ducks and commando rolls away. She quickly shoots a few arrows.

Most just hit the arms and legs, but one hits the zombie's eyes. He screeches in pain and stops to slow the blood flow. While he is distracted, Brooke finds some chain and wraps it around an arrow. I don't understand what she is doing until she aims at a loose boulder somewhere in the room. She shoots, and the arrow sticks firmly into the rock. She ties the other end of the chain to Stone's arm.

Stone lashes out at Brooke. She manages to escape, but if she was one pixel closer then the zombies would get a head print on the floor. And the chain pulls the boulder towards Stone's face. It ends up knocking Stone to his knees. He roars in agony, and he drops his club. Zombie blood is everywhere, so much that it might as well be painting the arena. Quickly, Brooke pulls out a sword and makes multiple injuries and cuts to Stone. Every time the sword makes contact he moans.

Finally, Brooke stabs the blade into Stone's chest. He bellows out so loud it could beat Groot's AND Hulk's roars. He's not dead, but he is probably on half a heart.

Weak, he falls. Stone drops like a block of gravel, making horrible noises. He spots the HP fountain a few metres away. He slowly tries to crawl towards it, but the chain and boulder keep him down.

And eventually, with a huge wail, the colossal zombie lets out one more moan. Then it disintegrates into many green pixels. This huge beast is not part of the original Minecraft, so the server just forgets about Stone by wiping all traces of him. The entire area is silent, even the bats don't chatter.

Brooke looks around the cave and looks down at the audience. "I am Brooke, proud assistant of the almighty Herobrine. Your former clan leader has fallen at my hands. I am now leader of the clan, not meaning to brag. You attack villages and all that, but do you want to actually make a stand? Since I'm here now, and not that big hunk of meat, we can all make a difference!"

The zombies roar, even louder than with Stone.

"Who is the army general here?" Brooke asks the crowd of new followers.

A zombie in dyed leather armour and an iron helmet steps forward, slightly shaking. It only takes a few seconds for Brooke to look at him, pluck the iron helmet off his head, then knock him hard.

"Get rid of him the most gruesome way possible" Brooke commands two other zombies.

"For the good of the clan!" One replies to her. "Yes, leader"

Then they take the ex-general for a horrible execution, who is screaming out, "No! Not Pit, not Pit!"

They will take him to the Pit. Where they feed prisoners to this thing called the Fangrelor (fang-re-lore). Only the clan leader can give orders to do this. I've heard many tales about it. You'd rather jump into lava or stab yourself than enter this sort of death. It's like in Star Wars episode 6 with Jabba the Hutt feeding people to the Rancor for fun, only worse. Prisoners become sacrifices. They are thrown into a hole. The Fangrelor kills you in a horrible way. To make this less detailed, I'm just going to say he breaks all the bones in your arms and legs, uses knifes to pin you to a huge stone dinner plate, then eats you like a gingerbread man. Not really a pleasant way to die. The worse part is that most zombies actually do ANYTHING to watch the sacrifices.

I'm surprised to see Brooke pointing at me.

"Come on, I'm not going to wait"

I quickly teleport up on the arena, then nearly trip due to all the slippery blood. What shocks me is that she places the general's helmet on my head.

"This enderboy will be your new general. Anyone with the role of a soldier will follow his commands. Understood?" Brooke announces.

Suddenly, I'm surround by a strange glow of fame. But how can I lead an army of zombies?

"Don't worry, he's going to be better than he looks. He may even impress himself" Brooke winks at me, as if reading my mind, then nudges me.

"Oh! Ok then, hurry up! Get along with what you do these days. Brooke and I have got work to do. Plans to make, troops to train" I realise I must make orders.

The zombies do what they say. This is going to be fun.

VVVVVVVVVVV

OK OK I'M SORRY I HAD EXHIBITON! I spent two weeks planning a topic. Day and night. Then another 6 weeks doing research. Day and night. 3 more to publish my work. Day and night. Then 1 other weeks to show our displays and staging. DAY AND NIGHT. I spent whatever was left resting. So I had no time to write, but now I'm back! And since holidays are here, I will write ASAP. Bye guys, see yah! (If I don't have any obligations in the holidays).


	11. Early for once!

DK's POV: The first thing I register is the retro 80's music. So old. I've heard it before, but I don't know where. I slowly open my eyes, but the sun makes me want to shut them. But it's not a sun. It's an ultra-violet light.

Something isn't right. I sit up, fast. I'm wearing a jumpsuit, and a pack that people only wear in Laser-Tag. Strapped to the pack is what seems to be a pistol. A light pistol. On my feet are some lightweight shoes. On my head, a helmet that resembles a motorcycle helmet. The only difference is the holographic goggles. It displays a 3-D model of me, and they say things like ARMOUR DURABILITY, HEALTH. Those I know. But then they start saying random stats I don't understand. PLAYER NUMBER, COORIDNATES, NEAREST PLAYER, POINTS, PLAYER LIST, CURRENT GAME. I don't read them yet. All of my gear is purple.

I stand up, and display my surroundings. I'm in a dark neon holographic maze with walls 5 blocks high. The outlines of paths and edges are glowing red. On the ground are some white cubes, one appearing every 6 steps.

I begin to read some of the text that is displaying on my headset, to see if it gives me any clues on what to do. Some are useful, others not.

PLAYER NUMBER: 4. I still don't understand the concept of 'player'

COORDINATES, NEAREST PLAYER, PLAYER LIST and CURRENT GAME are all displaying the same message. 'LAUNCH MAP'

But HOW, helmet, HOW? How do you launch the map?

POINTS: Currently zero.

Ok, most are not useful. I'm pondering about what to do. Suddenly, a deep voice blares out through the speakers inside my helmet. Dude, stop hurting my eardrums!

"Greetings, Players. This is a recorded tutorial. Welcome to Arcade. This will give you a quick guide to what you are about to do" Darn. I nearly remove my helmet and throw it. The speaker is Hack. "Let's start positive. If you what an edge in this game, then put your finger up to the button on the left side of your helmet. It should be the round one. Push it. I know you want to! Because you have to! Haha! Anyway, just do it or you'll die"

I press the button. MAP LAUNCHED, are the words on my screen.

The map resembles a maze. That explains all the tunnels in this strange place. The maze is awfully familiar, just like the faint background music. I am the purple arrow. The other ones are green, yellow, and blue. All spread out in random positions. The blue one is closest to me.

"To see the options on players, just say Player Options" Hack speaks through the recording.

"Player Options" I decide to try it out.

The map shrinks and positions itself to the left of my screen. Instead, a list of all the players appear.

The player nearest to me has their name in blue. Alexandra. Ok, at least I now know she is with me. I decide to catch up with her. On my screen as I run, the purple arrow is getting closer to the blue one.

After turning a corner, I spot another person. Wearing the exact clothes I am, just blue. Wondering around, confused.

"Alex!" I shout, and pick up the pace. "It's me!"

She turns, and when she sees me she hesitates. But after a bit of talking and explaining, she understands.

"Dude, we're gonna be fine, lets just stick together" I tell Alex.

"DK has earned an achievement! Half-Done Manual, rewarded 5 extra points" A voice, not Hack's, speaks.

A leaderboard on part of my screen appears. I am at the top. The others are at the bottom.

I survey the other two players on the screen. One is almost completely cheese, and wears a crown. He must be a Cheese King; that makes sense because his name is Cheese. The other almost looks like a dude version of me, except his player pic keeps updating between ender and creeper. His name is Creep.

"To be able to communicate through radio, press the button on the RIGHT side of your helmet. Just like walkie-talkies"

I slowly click the button and hold it.

"Hello? Hello? Does anyone copy? Over" I say.

"Yup! It's Cheese!" Someone replies, who must be that cheese king.

Alex and the other guy connect.

"Where should we all meet?" Alex asks.

"Why not where you are?" The ender creeper hybrid replies. "I'm Creep, by the way"

"Ok then, DK over and out" I turn off the speaker.

A few moments later, Cheese and Creep come towards us. Cheese is in yellow, and Creep in green.

"Ok, since we are all here, let's speak normally until we get separated" Creep announces.

"Yup" I agree.

"All player get new achievement! Meet-up, rewarded ten points" The female voice states.

The scoreboard changes. I'm still in the lead.

"To shoot plasma balls with your gun, just do the normal stuff. Pull the trigger. You won't get injured by your own teammates' guns until we say so. All enemies will be vulnerable, except bosses. They have to be killed in specific ways" Hack says.

Enemies and bosses?

"This is almost like a game" Cheese thinks aloud.

As if brought on by words, Hack the recording speaks.

"Now you know all the controls, I will explain why you are here. You are in what we call the Arcade. You are doing this for the entire audience watching this live. This show goes on every Tuesday. But let's get to the point. You must work together to collect resources that are littered around this arena. You will need them. There are two things we haven't covered yet. Who are you facing? You will be finding upgraded mobs with the same armour you wear, just red. But each 'game' will have a boss"

I have a bad feeling about this.

"You see how you are in a huge maze? Pellets on the ground? Can you guess what in Minecraft will be your challenge for this episode?"

"Oh, Notch" I whisper.

"What?" Everyone asks.

"We're fighting Pac-Man"

And guess what? A huge Pac-Man generates just 20 blocks away. No one has ever seen this. Put the Wither effect on Game. He made PACMAN.

"Split up!" Cheese yells out, as Pacman stares at us with his gigantic pixelated eyes.

"No! Remember the movie Pixels? We are the ghosts! We have to literally HIT him!" I stop them. "We can't be too cocky, though. There will be power pellets and then the tables turn for ten seconds!"

Pacman turns and floats away.

"After him!" Creep says.

Creep and Cheese head for instant offence. Alex turns to see if she can find a path to cut them off. I check my map. Ok, Pac is heading towards the middle. I quickly calculate my best path. And sprint.

I encounter a few zombies, but I pick them off easily without stopping. We're doing good. Creep and Cheese are driving Pac in a straight line. Alex can cut him off, and if I'm quick I can block Pac's only way of escape. And I am quick enough. Right on time to see the huge Pac. Pac tries to turn left, but standing there is Alex who is brushing off the last zombie. He turns behind him to see Creep and Cheese right at his trail. I step out, blocking his path. Without hesitation, I charge right into him. Millions of yellow pixels fly. It would have been an incredible sight if we didn't know we just killed Pacman. Immediently, my score increases by 10. I have 25, everyone else has 10.

We are all cheering and celebrating.

"That was easy!" Alex says, and we all agree.

Talk about speaking too soon. Another voice pipes through into our speakers. It's not Hack. Crash.

"Nice job! But Pacman has regenerated. You have to kill him two more times. It won't be as easy, his AI has increased".

Party pooper! A dozen more enemies spawn, but we manage to take them down with a couple shots from each of our guns. But that's when I hear an unlucky sound. And our suits quickly become dark blue.

"What's going on?" Asks Alex, her voice lacing with worry.

"Pacman ate a noobish power pellet! We're vulnerable for ten seconds!" I reply.

Then I hear a Yelp of pain. I quickly turn 180 degrees (In angles, not temperature). Pacman has managed to grab hold of Creep.

"Nope!" I yell in defiance, and run towards him. "You aren't eating him!"

"What are you doing?!" Cheese yells, but I ignore him.

Creep is now in Pacman's mouth. I can hear is muffled groans from the inside. Pacman is eating him, disintegrating him, and if I don't do anything soon he will be gone.

"What if our abilities still work?" I think aloud.

I concentrate for a while. And I'm inside the mouth. I already feel the stings of pain as my body begins to disintegrate. I grab Creep's wrist. I teleport again. We are back again, next to Creep and Alex. The disintegrated parts of our bodies quickly regenerate.

"Phew! Thanks!" Creep quickly thanks me. "I was in panic I forgot I could change"

The power pellet has now worn off. Our suits are normal colour again. Pacman is confused on how we escaped from his mouth. And while he is stunned, Creep raises his fist.

"Revenge!" He declares as he smashes Pacman and causes yet another short yellow light show.

The score is tied between me and Creep with 25 points, until I get another five points for saving my teammate.

Cheese and Alex hand us some items. "We found some supplies".

"Thanks" I say. "But Pacman has spawned again. And he's probably both really angry and really tactical"

"Is it just me or did more power pellets spawn?" Creep adds.

Some of the pellets on the ground HAVE increased size and have been tinted a shade of blue. This will make it more likely for Pacman to eat us.

One of the items I have received was an upgrade to my gun. Now it's slightly more powerful. I shoot a plasma at a whole swarm of Pacman spiders. They all vanish at once.

"Woah" I grin.

But everyone is running. Because our suits are navy blue once again. And Pacman is coming. I gulp, then teleport to catch up with the others.

"We need to split! Creep and Alex, you go one way! DK and I will take another!" Cheese cries out.

We agree with the plan. Pacman follows Creep and Alex. Cheese and I keep running, even if we out of danger for now.

"So, what's Phase 2? We split up, so now what?" Cheese asks me, blasting away at incoming waves of zombies. Some little cheese creatures, cheeslings, are helping him.

"We wait until the power pellet runs out. But he might pick up another one, we have to be cautious".

This theory is correct, because our suits turn back to normal. But then the navy takes over before our original colours can fill our suits.

A spider leaps at my face. I struggle with it, until I shove it off and stab it many times. A laser beam nearly burns my shoulder, and I shoot one back at my attacking skeleton holding a laser gun.

Me and Cheese turn around into yet another long tunnel. And I know that Game must have added another feature to make things more deadly.

We're just in time to see Pacman shoot multiple projectiles at Creep and Alex. The projectiles are those ropes that hit you then tie you up as you fall. Pacman advances slowly towards them. Creep transforms into Ender form, but can't teleport out. It's slowly tightening, suffocating them.

Without thinking, Cheese and I charge. Pacman opens his mighty mouth. Good news: he doesn't eat Creep and Alex. Bad news: He shoots the projectiles at me and Cheese. Now all of us are vulnerable.

Pacman plays a little jingle, like taunting us. I don't know what death I prefer, hugged to death or eaten by a video game character. Pacman eats another power pellet to prevent us becoming normal again. His mouth opens and shuts, making ear-busting chomping noises. As he advances, he opens his mouth wide, exposing the black emptiness. He will eat us in these power-stopping chains of squishing doom. Now his mouth is so wide it can fit two hybrids, a default and a King. We brace ourselves for what is to be a strange unique death.

But it never comes. The chains stop hurting. Pacman is just frozen, unmoving. After a while, he explodes. The maze switches all lights off, it becomes dark, and our helmets turn off. The power must have gone out. Our once painful power-decreasing chains have become so slack we can shake them off (players gonna play, haters gonna hate) easily.

For at least half a minute, we are blinded. The darkness surrounds us, attempting to make us feel fear. It doesn't work. But that's when there is so much light that I'm pretty sure I've become colourblind. But I can see the silhouette of a figure. I stare at it. It holds a block. And make the motion of throwing something on the ground. I pass out from intense light before I can see what happens.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

And that was a chapter that was quite early! Making up for Exhibition! Anyway, since I'm typing this quite late and my parents will kill me if they find out I am on, I must make this note quick. Seeya!


	12. Waits for more OC's

Still DK's POV: "Do you want a leg or a wing?"

Those are the first words I hear as my eyes open and I regain consciousness. It's still a bit dark, and for a moment I feel I am still in Pacman's maze. But I'm not in the gear anymore. The surface I am lying down on is rough, not smooth. There is a sound of crackling to my right, and I hear some wolf howls a few chunks away.

"Oh, good. She's awake! Just in time, to. I was about to eat her share of the chicken" I hear Alex say.

"Come on! There's, like, still more to fill up a guardian!" Creep complains.

Phew. At least my friends are alive.

I pull myself up. I am on a log. Three more surround the campfire, which must be that crackling sound. The ground is damp and the grass reaches up to my ankles. 3 tents are up. Around the campsite, lots and lots of trees.

Someone puts a plastic plate on my lap. On it, a roasted chicken wing.

"Eat up. You don't want to miss dessert," That voice neither belongs to Alex, Creep or Cheese. It belongs to someone else.

Crash is there, next to Creep, toasting marshmallows.

I'm about to leap at her, for shoving us into that maze and having PACMAN nearly kill us. But the other seem fine, as if they never knew, so I just stay calm and eat my chicken.

"So, you may be wondering why I am here with you guys, eating chicken and marshmallows in a campsite. Now is the time to ask questions" Crash says, after tossing is a couple marshmallows each.

Why is she asking? OF COURSE we need to know.

"Why did we have to fight PACMAN? I DID hear Hack but it went out the other ear" Cheese asks.

"You were being featured in a little LIVE TV show called Arcade. Basically it's where people enter an arena based on a video game. Normally you would be playing Assasins Creed or Borderlands or Walking Dead. But we accept requests. Many people wanted Pacman. So lucky for you, Pacman was your enemy".

LUCKY?! Oh well, at least we didn't have to fight Indominus (Jurassic World game!).

"But why did you save us?"

"Well, when you just started fighting Pacman, I needed to grab something from my room. Yes, the arena is attached to our headquarters. Don't ask how we got so much money for both the arena and the HQ, we were insane OP bounty hunters. Also because of the money from Arcade. Anyway, I had grabbed my new command blocks when I noticed our boss sneaking around"

"You have a boss?!"

"Temporarily. Remember, we're bounty hunters. She seemed quite shy and her face was hidden with a hood, we couldn't even see her eyes. But she was going to give us over 100,000 diamonds if we managed this one goal. To kill the Endergirl, keep your friends alive but if shape, but leave the default alone. I had no idea why, but all I cared about was the bling back then. But back to the story. Using an invisibility potion, I secretly followed her into a sewer. There were two skeleton warriors, grasping hold of this guy. He seemed normal, but he had an extra four arms and glowing red eyes. A spider hybrid. But he seemed captured and vulnerable. The boss simply walked up to him, and punched him in the chest. But she wasn't punching. Her arm literally went INSIDE him"

"Yuck! You had to tell us that while eating!" Alex moans.

"Don't worry, there was no blood or anything like that. The spider dude was in heaps of pain. You won't believe what happened next, but it didn't seem real. She pulled out this red red core thing from the spiderboy's body. His eyes faded out, and he just died. Collapsed, face down on the wet smelly sewer ground. The boss just then shoved the core into her own body. And a second later, she could shoot webs from her hands"

"What you're saying is, this boss of yours can absorb the abilities of other players?" I clarify. "Sort of like eating up souls"

"Yes, if you want to be poetic. And do you know what she said next? To her little skeleton buddies? She said that it in a few days it would be Hack, Game and I next. So before you died, I cut out all power and saved your backsides".

We sit there in silence, the only thing we can hear is the fire.

"This is the day after we kidnapped you. Just needed to mention that. After I saved you guys, it took a whole day for you to wake up. But anyway, you should really get some more rest, we're going back to your friend's place t-" Crash starts, but her voice stops suddenly. "Oh, Notch"

"What is it?" Alex asks.

Crash is worried. "No no no no no no".

"WHAT!?" I ask, harder.

Crash stops stressing and looks at us. "Game was telling me about it before Arcade started. He's sending your friends a trap!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Icy's POV: As soon as I am aware I am awake, I sit up quickly. That blast must have knocked us out for a whole day. It's now the next night. Everyone else is still unconcious. Alex and DK are missing.

"What the Nether?" I ask myself, but then I realise what happened. "Hack and his sidekicks took them".

I do the most obvious thing in this situation. I go up to Steve. And slap him in the face to wake him up.

"Ow! Zombie! Get off me! I- Oh. It's you. What the Nether just happened?" He jumps and rubs his face where I slapped him.

"Let's just say the crazy maniacs that zapped me in the stomach got away with DK and Alex. I still don't know where Brooke is" I reply. "Let's wake the others. Let's check if we don't have to kiss them".

I approach the body of Edwin. I start passive and nudge him with my foot.

"Edwin" I whisper.

After a couple more failed attempts I immediately jump to hardcore mode. Being Pyrokinetic, a ball of fire erupts in my hand. I don't actually throw it at Edwin, but pull it so close to his face that only a silverfish could fit though the gap. The sudden heat wakes him up.

"Woah! Hey! Nice gloves! Especially the netherrack material!" Edwin yelps, then grins.

I shut the flame off as he stands and brushes the dirt off him. While Edwin is doing that, I notice Steve getting a jukebox out. He also puts on some earmuffs.

"What's that for?" I ask.

"Just cover your ears. You'll hear" Steve puts on another pair of earmuffs, on top of the first pair. "It's the most scariest, but most fun, way to wake people".

I put my hands over my ears, as he instructed. Steve shoves a disk into the jukebox and presses the earmuffs harder. At first, it is silent. But that's when I hear a voice. A voice announcing only one thing. But not just anyone's voice. Dad. Loud and booming, I bet that even people on the moon could hear it.

Most of the people lying down here would be ready to fight if they knew Herobrine was about. But this is unexpected. So it sets everyone, but me and Steve, into a riot. The others wake up as if a pin stabbed them. Edwin is looking around frantically, yelling out many half-hearted wisecracks. Allen is wildly shooting random beams of energy into the air. Piper is just standing there. Then she digs a hole, then traps herself in it and doesn't make a peep.

Steve bursts out laughing. I manage to prevent myself from smirking. After a short moment, Steve confesses. The next 2 minutes are spent watching the others beat Steve up. Once the trio are satisfied justice has been served, Allen makes a laptop appear in his hands. He types away, then uses his wand to conjure up a healing potion. I'm confused until I remember his wand is powered by tech. Allen flings it at Steve, who quickly begins to recover.

I hear the sound of grinding metal behind me. I do a 180 degree turn. I nearly trip. Standing there, towering above me, is a massive iron creature. For a moment I think it's a Darknut or Iron Knuckle from Zelda or something, but it has a few variations. It just stands there, like those knight armour displays in a castle. The iron beast grasps a massive metal axe in his hands. I spot his name tag. 'Ferrous Wroughtnaut' (Fer-us-rot-not). I quick grab my sword. But the mighty metal monster is unmoving.

Someone lets out a gasp behind me. Another gulps.

"Icy! What the Nether is that?" Piper warns.

I ignore the voices, still stunned at the sight of this mountain of iron. But I raise my sword and swing it as hard as I can at the Wroughtnaut. It bounces right off and the beast doesn't even flinch.

"Did someone just put this statue down here to troll us?" I ask aloud.

I hit it a couple more times in new spots, but it just doesn't move. I'm just about to give up, throw the Wroughtnaut into a truck, take it to an junk shop and have an auction on it. But then I notice the hole on its back, just above the 'gluteus maximus'. Without thinking of the consequences, I stab my sword into it. The Ferrous Wroughtnaut suddenly springs to life and roars. With huge, thundering steps, it slowly turns towards me.

Now the area where Steve's home is located is beautiful. On a hill, flatlands surrounding the south of the hill. The other half a forest. Around the house itself are a few flowers and birch trees. There's even a chicken coop, a water fall, and a big DIY garden. If this all gets destroyed, I promise I will take the blame.

Steve, Piper and the Wizards back away. The Wroughtnaut raises it's axe. And before I can act it swings it like a baseball bat. I feel the sting on where the axe made contact, but luckily it sliced through a tree first, slowing down the axe. That's when I realise the blow sent me flying. I quickly grab on to a tree before I end up going to Mars. The others are trying to hit it with their weapons. That won't do anything, I've seen its immune to any sort of weapon. I know it's helpless, but I grab my bow and shoot at where most armour would normally be vulnerable to. Neck, joints, hands. But it doesn't work.

The Wroughtnaut seems to ignore the others and just head for me. Of course, I was the one who stabbed it first.

"I thought Iron Man was a good guy!" Edwin yells out.

"Don't worry, we're coming!" Steve shouts, with the others behind him.

"Guys, it won't help! It's only going to attack me!" I tell them. "Stay back!"

They obey, and watch the fireworks.

I erupt a fireball from my hand and fling it at the Wroughtnaut. It bounces off the beast as if I were throwing Skittles at it. I jump down from the tree. If it's technically invincible, then I must get it away from my friends as much as possible. Or maybe...

'Woah, don't go down that road yet, Icy' I think to myself. 'Just distract it'.

The beast raises its axe above its head. Instead of the classic bat motion, it brings downwards. Probably meant to be a special move to chop me in half. I dodge it easily. The axe gets stuck in the ground, and Mr. Wroughtnaut spends a moment or so trying to pull it out.

Now I have an idea. That must be where he is vulnerable. I throw a small stone at it. Just before the Wroughtnaut pulls out the axe, it takes damage from the stone. It lets out a strange noise. While its distracted I run towards the gang. I hand Allen all of my weapons.

"Icy, you'd better know what you're doing. Because you are NOT sacrificing yourself for us" He asks me, with suspicion laced in his voice.

I nod. "I've got an idea. I'll be bait. I can keep the beast entertained. Wait until it does the special move again. On my signal, use whatever you've got on it. While its getting the axe out. Understood?"

"Yes, miss!" Edwin salutes. The others nod.

"Be careful" Piper tells me before I rush back towards the Ferrous Wroughtnaut of evil.

I get how it attacks. Every time it swings the axe I jump over it. Or duck. Depends how high or low it is. I do this for another minute or so. Then the beast gets lucky. It hits me and I slam into a tree. Wroughtnaut lumbers towards me, as I struggle to get up. I am tangled up in some weeds. Then he raises his axe.

"DO IT! NOW!" I signal the gang.

Allen and Edwin shoot out beams of magic. Piper throws a poison potion at the beast, then stabs the Wroughtnaut with her sword. Steve rapidly fires arrows from an enchanted bow. I manage to cut myself free and slice at the metal monster. With the combined force of all of us, the Wroughtnaut is reduced to one heart. It falls to its knees, defeated. I let out a relieved sigh. Piper removes it's axe and places it a few blocks away. Without the axe, it's defenceless. We surround the Wroughtnaut, making sure it doesn't get up again. I raise my blade, ready for the kill. To our surprise, the Wroughtnaut holds up a heavy hand as if to block the blade.

"Stop! Stop! Please" It speaks in a low voice that makes the ground shake. "Do not hurt me"

"Why should she? You nearly killed her, and we won against you. You don't deserve to live" Steve shoots back at the beast. "Do it, Icy".

But I don't. We need answers. I bring the blade to the Wroughnaut's neck but don't decapitate him.

"Give us answers. Who are you and why are you here? Be a good Wroughtnaut and I'll let you go".

I hear the others object but I silence them, as the Wroughtnaut begins to speak.

"I was sent here to not kill. To neutralise you. It is my masters fault. He has uses for you. And your friends" He replies.

"Who is your boss?"

"He created me. He makes things new. Not originally from Minecraft".

It's Game. The Modder. I need more information.

"Your master and his team have kidnapped a default and an ender hybrid. Where are they?" Allen asks for me,

"I am going to suffer greatly if I tell" Wroughtnaut objects, but I pull the blade closer. "He has them imprisoned in a water temple not far from here. The temple is south, next to a village. It is heavily guarded with powerful Guardians".

That's got to be enough information. Satisfied, I pull the blade away from the Wroughtnaut.

"Very well. You can go" I tell it.

The Wroughtnaut clumsily stands and starts to lumber away as fast as it can go, without even grabbing his axe. Allen, Edwin, Piper and Steve look at me.

"You're just letting him go?" Edwin says what the others are thinking.

"Nope" I reply.

I focus, then levitate the Wroughtnaut's axe and force it to decapitate the metal monster.

"No!" I hear it yell.

Eventually, the creature known as the Ferrous Wroughtnaut dissapears into many pixels. The only thing left is the helmet. I will the axe to return to me. It's the size of my body, so I'm surprised when I hold it easily. 'Axe of a thousand metals'. That's the name of the axe. Edwin grabs the helmet, wipes the inside, then puts it on and strikes a pose.

"Do I look pro or what?" Edwin grins.

"You'll attract all the Wroughtnaut ladies" I smile.

Steve is scribbling down the information the Wroughtnaut told us on a book.

"He said they were south at a water temple? Ok, so that means we have to head in the direction of those flatlands" He points south. "Grab your stuff, we're going".

I organise my inventory quickly, then follow the others on our quest to go find the pair underwater.

WWWWWWWWLINE BREAKWWWWWWWW

Third Person: "Um, sir?"

The scientist known as GameMod spins on his office chair and locks his sight on the creeper minion cowering below him.

It must be successful. Even if it meant that a strong soldier of his was dead. He had several more.

"They fell for it".

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**Hey guys! First, I'm getting Minecraft Story Mode yaaaay! Two, the Wroughtnaut is from Mowzies Mod. Three... I don't know**

***gets hit by flying Coke can***

**Ey! I know it's been a while, I'm just getting the most of my holiday because schools back soon!**

**Anyway, see ya in the next chapter!**


	13. Hypnosis is evil

Icy's POV: "Is this it?" I ask Steve, who holds a map and compass.

We've been walking for at least an hour. Mainly for a few bathroom breaks and checking for supplies.

"I think so. We are facing south after all, and here's a village and an ocean!" Steve cheers. "I finally didn't get lost!"

This village is a wreck. It must have been through lots of mob attacks, and the villagers look badly wounded. Even the kids look depressed. When the villagers see us, they cower in fear.

"Let's just make sure" Piper says. "Just in case. Could you guys help this place out?"

"Why not? These poor guys need more respect" Steve agrees.

Edwin heads over to assist the farmers in giving out supplies. Allen heals the injuries of each and every other villager. Steve helps the architects repair the buildings. Piper speaks to the mayor.

While the others go to visit the locals, I look at the ocean shore not far from the village. The water has strange blue blobs floating on the surface of it. The smell of ink enters my nose instead of the salty scent. Dead squids. Guardians hate squids. So unless Skydoesminecraft has been here, this must be where Alex and DK are held prisoner. I even notice an upturned boat.

Piper returns. "It's definitely here. Many of the village's fishermen have gone missing, and dead squid bodies have washed up on this shore constantly. Plus there have been strange faint lights coming from that ocean".

"Ok then. I've got some water breathing potions here, unless you guys are Atlanteans" Edwin holds out six water-breathing potions.

"Actually, we don't need them. The mayor has said that you can breathe and speak in these waters. Let's try it out" Piper says.

I volunteer to go first. Without hesitation, I walk towards the shore. Then I dive right in. It's deep, even just a few blocks away from dry land. I float for a bit, then stick my head under the waves. To my surprise, I can see everything in the water. Litter, wood, dead squid. I take a breath, and instead of water it's air that fills my lungs. I resurface.

"That felt awesome! Especially without having to hold my breath! It works, come right in!" I grin at the stunned onlookers called my friends.

Steve and Allen join me. The next thing you know, they are rap battling in the H20. Piper gracefully freestyles away from the land. Edwin seems hesitant.

"It's not that bad! Come on, you won't drown" Piper tells Edwin.

Eventually, he trudges into the waves, but doesn't duck his head down.

"Look, you want to save these guys or not?" I tell him.

"Look, you want me to die or not?" Edwin mimics my tone.

I sigh. "Fine. Why don't you make a magical boat appear? You can watch us from above with your magic or whatnot"

Edwin waves his wand, and in a few seconds he is sitting on top of a JetSki. "Much better now!"

Steve and Allen come back from their underwater rap-a-thon.

"Come on, guys. Stop playing and start swimming!" I say.

Now all we have to do is swim until we reach the temple.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHTIMESKIPHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I see it! I must be Aquaman!" Edwin slowly down his JetSki and points at a massive cyan structure on the ocean floor.

I duck my head down, then pull my head back up and confirm that he is right. And anyway, there are so many dead squids around here that they might as well be islands.

"You can't be Aquaman. First, you're a cat. Second, you have a fear of water" Piper reminds Edwin.

"DEEP water! I can swim in pools!" Edwin snaps at her. "I have a chance"

"Baby pools, I bet" Piper grins.

"Guys, shut your chat! Steve's missing!" Allen looks around.

He's right. Steve is nowhere to be found. Where is he? Why do people bother to ask these questions when they know that no one here knows the answer?

"He couldn't have drowned, you can breathe in these waters. He's a good swimmer. And he can't have gone far, and why would he go away in the first place?" Piper evaluates.

Everyone looks around. It's hard to see with all the squids. I check underwater. And I spot someone swimming towards the temple at high speed.

"Guys, he's heading for the temple!" I get a closer look. "He looks like he's going for a full-frontal assault".

"That's impossible. Steve is smart, he'd go for the stealthy tactical way" states Miner.

Miner!

We turn suddenly and spot Miner, swimming backwards and forwards casually. We completly forgot him and didn't notice him stalking us.

"Don't worry guys, you didn't see me when you woke up" Miner reads our minds. "I managed to come to before the rest of you. And then I saw this big metal warrior dude, I think his name was Ferrous Something. Anyway, he flung me into a far away tree. Honestly, I nearly died. Luckily, I had a golden apple on me, so I could heal. I managed to catch up to you guys, who were just leaving the area. I technically forgive you. So, what are we doing?"

"Well, thanks. Alex and DK have been kidnapped obviously, and we have been informed that they are here" Piper tells Miner. "But now Steve is doing something noobish".

Steve is almost in range of the temple. At this point, Guardians would have noticed Steve but there are none to be found.

"Are we going to help him or not?" Allen dives under, and we can hear his voice under the water. "Let's go!"

Edwin reluctantly dives into the water and the JetSki vanishes. "I'm not going to be a noob in front of you guys".

Together, we all duck down and swim after Steve. I manage to catch up to him before the others. The first thing I notice about Steve is his eyes. They are no longer diamond blue, but are blaze yellow and have a glazed look to them. The second thing is instant rejection. As soon as I get half a block closer he shoves me aside.

"Strange" I think aloud.

I turn behind me, expecting to find the others right at my tail. Instead, I can only see the sea. When I face forwards again Steve is gone. Into the doors of the temple.

"Darn" I curse.

I do my best follow, hoping to catch up. But then I know it's going to be impossible. When I enter the temple, three different directions greet me. Left, right or straight. It's a maze. Why?! Mazes suck.

"Guys?" I call out, but no one answers.

Either logic's finally reached this ocean and made sound hard to travel underwater, or something isn't right. The only thing I can do is just keep swimming (it would be such a coincidence if Dory started swimming by) through the shimmering prismarine corridors.

When 1.8 came out, I watched all the history shows and read the wiki twice to find out how to survive one of these things. So I know the inside and out of a water temple. They do have quite a few twists and turns to get to the middle and locate the bling. But this seems different, with five times the amount of paths. Plus, I can't shake off the feeling that something is constantly watching me, and that feeling intensifies every turn I make. After quite a while, I hear a deep whisper that sends a shiver down my spine.

"You feel fear"

It's a female's voice, deep and rich, but not necessarily mean or evil. It's quite gentle, actually. Like, caring mother voice. Against my own will, or maybe I'm just so alone I need someone to talk to, I speak. "Not really..."

"Of course you do. Everyone feels fear. Even the most brave, most confident, most sinister".

To be honest, I've felt fear quite a lot when I was younger. But as I grew older I almost forgot that I had fear. But now, with someone reminding me about it, it's almost as if all the fear I missed out on is rushing back at me at once, getting revenge.

I sense something wrong, and I start to swim a bit faster, but the voice returns, and I resume to a slow and steady pace.

"I can get rid of fear" States the voice.

"But fear keeps you alive sometimes, doesn't it?" I say. "It prevents you from being a noob and jumping into a pool of lava or the nether portal without gear or something like that".

"That is true. But when I do get rid of people's fear, they are smart about it. They will not do ridiculous suicidal things that will let them meet certain death".

I do another turn, and I am in a big open area. The calm feeling of the ocean water stops, and I drop to the ground on my feet. This area must have air. In the middle of the room, blocks of majestic gold stacked up high. The Sky army would love this. The prismarine walls shimmer, and the sunlight streams in. It's such a beautiful sight, it's hard to take in. But just then, I notice someone in the far corner of the open space. Leaning against the pile of gold. Playing with a bouncy handball. A brunette, wearing a blue tux over a white long-sleeved shirt, and ripped jeans. Golden pads over some areas of the tux, on the shoulders and arms, have spikes sticking out of them. The girl has yellow eyes. Or should I say EYE, because on closer inspection an eyepatch covers her left eye. She looks about 16.

I grab the handle of my sword, but don't pull it out.

"Relax. You have no need to be afraid. I wont kill you".

That's when I realise the voice belongs to the girl. But that's impossible. How can her voice project around the entire temple? She must have spoken in my mind. I also find it strange because by now most of my friends should have reached here.

The girl laughs. For some reason, I change my mind four times in a row in less than half a minute. (Emotions time!)

'Kill her! Find Alex and DK!' says Dark Icy in my head.

Then my mind changes thought. 'Run away! Trap! Get the others and go!'. cries Derp Icy, arguing with Dark Icy.

Finally it sticks to something. 'Be careful, keep your guard up, but don't attack'. commands the normal Icy, ignoring the others.

But right when I'm about to stay with that plan, some other voice, one I have not really seen before play in my head, does its part. 'The girl's fine, it's not like she'll blow us up, not in here. You don't have to act so sharp'.

I decide to let that feeling be my instinct for now.

Strangely, for one second I feel light-headed and weak, but then I pull myself together and put my sword away. Then I walk towards the brunette, while she just keeps playing with her ball. I stop, just 5 blocks away. For a while, it's silence, except for the sound of quiet waves and dripping around us.

"So..." I start off, still a bit unsure. "Miss..."

"Oh, please!" The girl laughs. "Just call me Aqua".

"Um, OK".

The girl, Aqua, grins, then looks me in the eye. There it is again, that strange feeling of lightheadedness.

'That's nothing too severe, probably seasick or maybe you just need some food,' mutters instinct.

So I munch on an apple as Aqua speaks.

"I do understand why you have come here, you know?" Aqua tucks her handball away in a chest. "You are looking for two people. They are some of your friends".

I nod. How did she know that? She must have read my mind. Again, the other feelings object, but the one I'm currently following silences them. I like this instinct. My confidence levels increase a little.

"Yes. One's a hybrid. And ender hybrid. The other is a default" I reply.

Aqua is still rummaging in that chest.

"Your name is Icy. Runaway daughter of Herobrine. On a quest with Edwin, Miner, Piper, Steve and Allen to find your friends. A giant metal creature called the Ferrous Wroughtnaut fell to you and told you to come here. The Ferrous Wroughtnaut was sent to you by GameMod, assistant of Hacker and CommandCrash. This is what you know, I assume?" She speaks calmly, then pulls out a little scroll thing from the chest.

Well, confirmed mind reader. But instead of finding that strange or annoying, I find it quite interesting. So I nod without question.

"Well, there are still some puzzle pieces that you have not found, which led you directly to here," Aqua turns to me, holding the scroll in her hand, then plunges into the facts. "I was here, defending these blocks of gold from squid people, Atlanteans and other entities that may pose a threat to this temple. This includes humans. But that's when a Guardian came up to me and gave to me this message".

Something clicks. "You're a Guardian Hybrid?" I ask.

"Good observation skills. Yes, I am. But let us continue the story. It was from the very person who helped kidnap your friends. Game. So I opened it up, and this is what it said," Aqua opens the scroll and begins to read. "Hey Aqua, I am currently in a stage where me and the other two have got a real good bounty up for grabs. And it's not just a single job, but for an entire business. The new boss will pay heaps per every excellent job we do for her. Anyway, the mission now is to catch and neutralise two wizards, two hybrids, two young warriors, and two defaults. But we have to leave the girl default and two of the others alive to be brought to the boss immediately. Strange order, I know. But we'll share the money with you if you help us with this task. We've got the girl default and the ender hybrid. We're going to mislead the others to believe that they are with you. Whatever happens next is up to you, you can keep them dead or alive, just make sure they won't be doing anything to stop us. Thanks, Game".

Aqua looks at me with a sinister smile, replacing the warm and kind one that kindly greeted me a few minutes ago. That's when I realise. This entire thing is a trap. I try to move my legs, tell them to turn on their engines and charge towards Aqua, but they don't even twitch. That's when I feel a blow from behind me, and I'm knocked to the floor. I pull up my arms in attempt to stand, but once again a fist connects to my head, and I end up kissing the damp tile floor. I look up, and pure dread fills my body completely. The instinct that kept me calm, the one I once trusted, has now abandoned me. I would normally be brave, and stand and fight, but this is what is controlling every muscle of my body. Herobrine looks down on me (I'm being nice and NOT ending here). But it's not the normal Herobrine I know. Instead, it's a female gender bent version of him, but she looks just as sinister. She once again punches me in the face, and I recoil. She glares at me, and two balls of electricity erupt in her hands. Almost just as threatening as fire. When she speaks, it's like multiple voices speaking at once.

"Don't worry, your Auntie is doing you a favour, Icy".

It echoes around the room, giving it a heart-stopping effect. She raises her arms, ready for the kill. I am frozen in terror, unable to move. However, right before she manages to slam her electric fists into me, a yellow beam shoots her in the arm. She flops to the ground. I turn to my saviour.

"Noobish aim!" Aqua grimaces, then puts her fingers up to her head. Another yellow beam shoots from her eye, and this time it shoots the figure on the ground in the head. Herobrine genderbent vanishes in black smoke. "Now do you know what real fear is, Icy?"

I'm still frozen with fear, so the only thing I can do is nod in agreement. But who was that female Herobrine? And why the Nether did she say auntie? Aqua walks over, and offers a small chair. I sit up, but I'm still full of shock to stand. So Aqua helps me onto the chair.

"Thanks," I gasp, catching my breath.

Aqua nods at me. "You see what I mean? Fear is dangerous. Especially when you have no control over it. You wanted to fight back, but it was fear that was holding you from doing so. But I can help you have control over your fears. Just relax, okay?"

I feel that lightheadedness again, in full force, but I welcome it. After that crazy near-death moment, this feels better. I breathe in and out, slowing down my heartbeat, because if it beats any faster it might explode. Aqua gently grasps my hand. All the pain from being punched is gone, vanished as if never there.

"That feels much better, doesn't it?" Aqua tells me. Her voice is now back to being deep and soothing. "Because the only thing you had to do in the first place was sleep".

The very moment she says 'sleep' she quickly releases my hand. And I flop to the ground, with lightheadedness taking control of everything.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**DK: Honestly, is that DUN DUN DUN thing gonna be a habit now?**

**Me: Shut your chat, it's just fun to say!**

**DK: Power agrees.**

**Power: Yeah.**

**Me: SILENCE BOTH OF YOU! I AM AN AUTHOR AND I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! Now, both of you, BACK TO YOUR PLACES OR I'LL KILL YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**DK and Power: Sheesh! Ok! *vanishes***

**Me: Sorry about the OC cruelty there, folks. Anyway, looks like Aqua's got Icy under some sort of spell!**

**Aqua: It's called hypnotism.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. And I just realised the elemental name thing. Aqua, water. Icy, snow. Get what I mean?**

**A few notices:**

**STORY MODE IS SO COOL! Petra, Gabriel, Petra, Gabriel, WHO WHO WHO TO PICK!? I might be writing a Story Mode fanfic in a few months, after all the episodes are shown to the world.**

**For real, I actually hypnotised my friend! No joke! And for a whole day she thought a unicorn was stalking her! Lol!**

**Anyway, a surprising long chapter, I'll see ya later with the next one! *gasps* BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**


	14. A Flashback is always nice!

DK's POV: Crash keeps pacing around, telling everyone to quickly eat dessert. I shove whatever is left of my toasted marshmallows in my mouth, then stand up. The others take their time. Crash takes out one of her little blocks - command blocks - and presses it. A splash potion appears above her, then lands in her other hand. She tucks the command block back onto her belt. Then she starts tapping her feet impatiently.

"Honestly, dude! Why so serious?" Cheese asks Crash.

Crash glares at him. "Just eat quick. I've seen toddlers eat faster than you guys. DK gets the idea".

I walk up to Crash and look at the potion in her hand. It's a blueish-greyish colour. Swiftness?

"What's with the potion?" I ask Crash.

"We're chunks away from you friend's place. We've got to get there fast," Crash scratches the back of her neck. "It's probably too late, but we've gotta check anyway".

Everyone finishes their marshmallows. Alex takes the marshmallow bag, opens it, and eats another pink fluffy candy.

"Go on, I'll eat on the way" Alex says with a mouthful of marshmallow.

Crash facepalms, then holds up the potion. "This is a modified version of a swiftness potion. We'll travel a lot faster than normal".

I nod as she throws down the potion. Immediantly, I feel a lot more jumpy and hyper as if I had a sugar rush with a thousand times more power. Crash gestures to follow, but I already know where to go. And the very moment we take one step, everything goes by in a blur. We exit the forest, then go through a desert, and back to the familiar flatlands near Steve's home. This must be how the Flash feels. From that far away, it would take ages to reach Steve's home. But with this OP Potion, we get there in less than a minute. Even the motion of getting a bucket of milk from my inventory is lightning quick. I gulp it down, and reduce to normal speed. Then I look around.

At a glance, the beautiful area seems calm and fine. But then I notice a few changes. The chickens in the chicken coop are scared and disturbed, running around the small area like crazy. The house looks a bit shaken. A few trees are chopped. Strange marks are on the ground; axe marks?

"Nice place. Except for the trees" Creep nods.

Crash goes straight towards the house and starts a full search. While she does that, Alex finishes off her bag of mallows. Creep fiddles with his sword. Cheese plays with his cheeslings. I go to calm down the chickens. I come back with a couple of eggs, right when Crash finishes her search. When she comes out she looks agitated.

"Not there. It must have manipulated them already," she mutters. "They may already be in her clutches..."

"Crash, can you tell us what's going on?! Really, we want to know" I ask Crash, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Fine, you win! I'll tell you the facts!" Crash snaps at me, but then breathes and begins the story.

VVVVVVVV FLASHBACK VVVVVVVV

1 Year Ago, Friday 13:30pm, Crash and Hack's underground bunker (before they went public and got a mansion).

Crash's POV: I slam a flurry of punches into the armour stand dummy in front of me. Hack has his hood down, and is tapping away on his laptop, playing Agario. Hack is wearing his usual going-out clothes. Power gloves with special buttons for cool trolls and pranks, black leather robe, glowing armour. He blows a bit of his brown hair off his multicoloured eyes. The robot butler, Sam (Super All-use Machine [Hack came up with that name]), dusts off and tidies up the lounge of the underground bunk. 'Chirp' is playing on a jukebox.

"Argh! Noobish Doge cell!" Hack rages in his game (has this happened to you before on Agario?).

I roundhouse kick the dummy, knocking it's head out of place. Then I do a finishing punch, sending the dummy crashing to the ground.

"Did you accidentally enter a virus cell when you were too big for it?" I ask Hack, as Sam stops his chores for a second to reposition the dummy for me.

"Yeah, Doge led me into it" Hack replies, and is about to shut down his laptop, but addiction gets the best of him and he starts the game again. "I'm gonna get you, glaring Shibi Doge!"

I take a look at Sam. His build looks like a snow golem's, with his head and lower body being big and his upper body small. His not-so-alive dispenser head is emotionless. Sam's rusty iron body makes a small squeaking sound whenever he moves. His four arms are useful for tidying the place. He floats in the air using a magnetic device. Sam may be a bit old, but he's still useful and sometimes fun.

Sam fixes the dummy and leaves. I stand behind my brother and watch him play.

"Dude! Split! He's gonna get you!" I point out.

"Yup. I'm doing that now".

"Eat that mini cell!"

"Doing that".

"You're on the leaderboard!"

"Crash, you know you can be really annoying sometimes, right?" Hack grumbles.

I grin. "Sorry 'bout that".

A massive blue cell named 'TruceNot' eats Hack's CIA cell despite his evil bugs and cheats. Hack grabs his laptop and nearly throws it across the room, but then a 'da-ding' sound plays. Sam enters again. He's got mail. I take the envelope off him, then open it. One note, and two neck key chains labeled 'special pass' with some small text underneath it. I ignore the tiny text, but read the note aloud.

"This message is for Hacker and CommandCrash. From ?. Meet in Orelando (see what I did there?), 24:00pm tonight in the 'Mining Fatigue All-night Bar'. Look out for the guy with the weird wither skull hat. The rest will be explained there. There are two special passes included in this envelope for access to the bar. The prize: Explained later, due to these messages being inspected, but it's darn good. Don't be late, or else".

Hack slowly puts his laptop down. Then he lunges at me.

"Orelando Mining Fatigue BAR?!" Hack yelps, shoves me to the ground and then grabs the invitation to check that I'm not lying. "Dude, that's a five star VIP bar for only amazing people like Youtubers and all that! We've gotta go check it out".

"Let me guess, you still think you have a chance at being friends with DanTDM, don't you? Don't you remember what happened last time?" I get up and smirk, acting out the scene with my hands and using sound effects that involve being hit on the head by a giant evil cyborg clone and being splashed with a shrinking potion instead of regeneration.

"No! That was fun! I volunteered to be the test subject!" Hack snaps at me, but his face turns a bit red.

My smile widens. "Yeah, yeah. So, how far is Orelando?"

Hack presses a button concealed under his gloves. A holographic map appears in the air.

"Not too far from here. We can just click a button and teleport there. But it's way too early".

"Ok then," I announce as Hack closes his map. "Let's wait the longest 11 hours ever!"

"But we've got a time skip!" Speaks a voice.

"WHO WAS THAT?!" Hack jumps.

"Who cares? Let's just listen to that voice and take the time skip!" I roll my eyes.

VVVVVVVVVVV TIME SKIP VVVVVVVVVVV

21:25pm, Orelando Mining Fatigue Bar.

"So, this is the place, isn't it?" I ask.

We crouch behind a blue parked Formula One Cart Mark II and observe the scene. The sky is almost pitch black, but the street lights and the light coming from the bar light it up a little bit, with the occasional plane flying by. The parking is completely full, with lots of good looking or expensive carts taking all the places. A few campers are spread out, who still have hope in trying to enter. Two massive bodyguards, who are almost replicas of iron golems, guard the iron doors from any 'normal' people, insane fangirls and paparazzi without any $500 tickets or a 'special pass'. At one point some naked guy with only his underwear is on the run from some moderators. The massive neon flashing sign with a giant potion bottle stands out on the top of the building. I watch as famous Youtuber Skydoesminecraft shows his very own special pass and enters the building, with lots of yellow-clad Sky army fans cheering.

"Yup. Now, all we have to do is wait until the right time. Then we can go in," nods Hack, tightening his tie. For fun he went all stylish and decided to wear a navy blue tux. He still has his power gloves.

"But we ARE three hours early. Should we make the most of it before we go through the deal?" I ask.

"Derp YEAH!" Hack grins, and whips out the special passes and hands me one.

We step out of our hiding place and stride past the expensive carts, food stands and news reporters and paparazzi, resisting the urge to steal some little kid's cookies. We push past the queue of desparate fans and walk straight towards the door. The massive robot-like guards notice this and block our way. They wear dark suits and black pants under some iron armour, with slicked back hair and reflective shades. Something green shines on one of their ears. Earpieces.

"VIPs only past this point" The one on the left tells us in a deep voice.

Hack smiles and points to the passes. They are very flashy and futuristic looking. The guards hesitate, but then open the iron door. "Enjoy the night".

I can sense Hack's heart beating faster, so I roll my eyes and I drag him into the mob as the fans and paparazzi scream with jealousy laced in their voices. And we're blinded by flashing lights and our ears nearly pop from the music and cheering.

When my senses adjust, I quickly scan the area. There are multiple strobe lights flashing, as well as a massive disco cube (no balls or circles in Minecraft, remember?) spinning in the middle of the room. To the right, the bartender and his collection of brews. And on the left is a stage, with a DJ. C418 (the guy who made the Minecraft soundtrack)! 'Minecraft Style' by CaptainSparklez is playing full blast, as people dance and party. At first, I don't recognise anyone, until I notice Hack is gone from my side. I look around, and notice him buying 'Redstone Essence', an extremely expensive and rare type of drink. Before I can go up to him, he shakes hands with a guy with brown hair, a black jacket, golden limb pads and his distinguishable goggles on his head. Of course it's TheDiamondMinecart, aka DanTDM. They chat and laugh, then wander into the crowd. I could easily follow them, but I don't bother. I let him be. I spot two Youtubers, PopularMMOs and GamingwithJen, having a sword fight with gardening hoes. In another area, CaptainSparklez is singing kareoke with his song 'Revenge'. Stampylongnose and his girlfriend, SqaishyQuack, are eating cake together. Even Jeb, lead developer, has visited from the Mojang Office in the Aether just to attend this party. Most likely Notch is too busy to be here.

Someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around. A brunette is standing there, sipping on some 'Minecrafters' nightmare', apparently the bar's special brew. She has put the drink in a takeaway cup in case she spills any of it on her blue tuxedo and white shirt. The girl looks at me with her yellow eyes, the shade of a blaze. I feel a bit odd for a while, but I shake my head lightly, and the odd feeling is gone. Probably just the party fever.

"Um, may I help you?" I ask her, unsure.

"Sorry, my noob brother just dared me to go up to you and give you a drink, weird right?" The girl reaches into her inventory and pulls out a 'Creepa-Cola'. "I'm Aquarius, but you can call me Aqua, by the way".

I hesitate, but go to accept the can of Coke. But then I suspect something. The brunette, Aqua, is trying to hide a grin. And the Coke can doesn't look legit, as if it were painted by a mediocre artist. So without hesitation I tap the guy nearest to me.

"Hey, dude, do you want this can of coke? I haven't licked it or anything!" I ask the man. "She offered it but I'm not much of a drinker".

He looks at me as if I were insane. I point to the Coke. The guy sighs and takes the Creepa Cola. And when he opens it, nothing happens. Just a little fizz. But he yells and falls onto the ground as if Herobrine were right at his face. A few people stare at him, but mind their own business after a few seconds. The man glares at me and storms off, leaving the Coke can on the ground. It vanishes a few seconds later. I stare at Aqua.

"You did that? I mean, why did that guy just scream the life out of him even though nothing happened?"

Aqua smirks. "Congratulations! You're the first person who didn't fall for the prank! But for real though, to answer your question, I'm a trained illusionist and hypnotist. I can mess with people's minds. It's a career. But since you're an actually smart person, I won't do that. Truce?" She puts out her hand.

"Truce, I guess..." I check to see if she's only an illusion before shaking hands. "I'm Crash".

I hear a clacking sound so loud it's actually a bit louder than the part music, and then someone appears to the left of Aqua, and they nod. The guy to the left pulls his hands out of his lab coat pockets and wipes his glasses with his black leather gloves. His overshined black shoes must have made the clacking noise; I begin to wonder if they are tap dancing shoes. He has brown hair, similar to Aqua, but it's a bit darker. His dark green eyes look at me.

"Crash, meet my brother, GameMod. Game, meet Crash. Crash, Game. Game, Crash. You know what I mean, right?" Aqua slaps us both on the back.

"So, Game, what can you do? Your sister can crack people's minds, what about you?" I ask Game.

"Well, I can make cool things normal Minecraftia doesn't have. Like Lucky Blocks".

"Oh, I've heard of those. I guess I've heard of you before".

I hear a yelp behind me. It's Hack, shrieking and falling to the ground. I manage to spot the Creepa-Cola in his hand before it vanishes. I burst out laughing. Hack glares at me.

"It's not funny, sis" Hack growls. "You would have fallen for the same trap".

"Actually, no" Game calmly jumps in. "She didn't fall for it, she passed it on to someone else. She outsmarted the prank my sister made".

For a while, we're silent as the party rages around us. Then the rest of us just laugh as if someone did something wrong.

"Hey, you want a drink-off? Winner gets bragging rights, you in?" I ask.

"Awesome!"

We fistbump, and as new friends we party for whatever amount of time we got.

VVVVVVVV END OF FLASHBACK VVVVVVVV

DK's POV: Crash stops telling her story, shakes her head, and sharpens her sword. We all stand in silence, waiting for more.

"That's it?" I ask, after a while. "You became friends just by attending a party and playing pranks on each other?"

"No. It's more complicated. It's just that I don't want to explain it graphically" Crash scratches the back of her head. "Let's just say the wither headed dude wanted to kill Game and Aqua, they had really bad injuries, we saved them, Aqua got Guardian abilities to save her life and we teamed up. The end (if you DO want the full story I can PM it to you)".

"But Guardians only came in 1.8 a few days ago, so how can she have guardian abilities?" Cheese asks suspiciously.

"Hack, being himself, managed to hack into the Mojang office. He found out these Guardians were being developed, so he replicated their abilities and transferred them to Aqua".

"I still don't see the big deal, you know?" Alex is still confused.

"Basically, Hack and Game tricked your friends. Game sent a giant metal beast to distract them, then tell them where you guys were. It sent your friends to not the real location, but to Aqua's underwater temple home" Crash explains.

My heart pounds a bit faster when she says 'underwater'. Being only half ender, I won't die in the water, but it stings badly.

"She's still in the gig. So now it's most likely your friends are probably already on their way, or maybe already under her control," Crash finishes. "We need to go, now. Or else they'll be brain-dead".

We shuffle around for a little bit.

"I don't even know your friends and I'm more willing to help them than you are, how is that possible? Did I say LATER? No, I said NOW, and now means now, so let's go NOW!" Crash yells.

"OK OK! No need to be shouty! Where do we go from here?" Creep winces.

Crash takes a moment to calm down, but eventually points south. I'm still a bit wary about it being 'underwater', but I breathe and pull out my bow.

"Let's go" I say.

VVVVVVVVVV TIME SKIP VVVVVVVVVV

"We're here" Crash announces.

I survey my surroundings. We are on a flatland biome, next to an ocean. The ocean itself is more darker than usual, and I see what looks like oil in it. 'Not oil' I think. 'Ink'. I see blueish things floating on the water, and some are washed up on the shore. Dead squids. That explains the ink. There is a village next to it. It's a bit worn down, but it looks as if someone had been here and fixed a little bit of the major damage. That must be Steve and the others, doing good deeds. The villagers hurry around, repairing anything else, replanting some crops. I go up to a villager wearing a top hat, who looks like the mayor. He looks up at me, curious.

"Excuse me?" I ask. "Have you happened to see anyone else around here?"

He simply stares on, then shakes his head, and I sigh. But he's not making eye contact. He's lying.

"I'll give you some emeralds" I cave in and hold up my 4 only emeralds.

Mayor stares at them, and accepts them.

"I apologise for my selfishness, but we're just really poor. But yes, we have seen some people. Just half an hour ago, actually" The Mayor tucks the emeralds away in his pocket as he speaks. "An odd group of six. One of them we knew from other villages. They helped us out a bit, then went into what we call the 'Cursed Waters'. And they were gone. If you plan to go there, then you better have some mighty fine luck".

I turn towards the shore, where the others are splashing around. Crash is trying to talk to them but no one is listening.

"Well, thank you for doing business" I look back to thank the Mayor, but he's already gone to talk with one of the architects.

I shrug and walk back to the gang. I tap Crash on the shoulder.

"Just a question, why do they call this the cursed waters?" I ask.

"Because once someone enters they never come out. No one. Even if they do, they act never the same. It's like Bermuda Triangle. They don't know that it's actually just Aqua doing all this. The only GOOD thing is that you can breathe in the water, so we have no fear of drowning" Crash replies.

I hesitate, but shove my hand underwater. As soon as I make contact with the liquid my hand starts to sting. But only for a brief moment, because it eventually stops stinging and even feels quite nice. Grinning, I throw the rest of my body in the water. I flail around for a moment, apparently the water becomes deeper really quickly, but I calm down and relax. I can see every little detail under here. Shells, debri, dead squids and seaweed. Is this how people in space feel?

I hear a splashing behind me. The others have dived in. I grab a random pair of legs and drag them down. It's Cheese. He yelps, but eventually stops struggling.

"Wow, this is cool!" He laughs.

It sounds a bit bubbly, but it's still clear. Creep, Alex and Crash join us.

"Come on, I see the temple over there, I think!" I point to some colossal building a bit far off, and Crash nods.

"One more thing, guys" Crash says quickly. "If you hear a new voice, don't trust it. No matter what. Anything can be an illusion or mind trick. And if you see a brunette, don't trust her at all. That's my job".

We nod, and swim as fast as possible towards the temple. After a while of swimming and listening to Alex complain about her legs hurting, we reach the temple. It not anything like I've seen in news reports or guides or wikis. It's twice as big as a normal one, and there are some odd carvings in the prismarine walls. It's like a massive underwater pyramid. We reach the seafloor and stand in front of the grand entrance.

"Ok, we are going to be entering a maze. It's like a giant wall, and then the rest of the temple is inside. But you don't have to go through it. I can tell DK the coordinates and she can teleport. You can do that, right?" Crash speaks up suddenly, then points at me, and I nod. I can do that, I've done it before. "I can use my command blocks underwater. It will be a diversion for Aqua. A small one, but it may give time for you guys to find DK and find your friends. I'm going to have a word with her. Understand?"

"Since when were you leader?" Cheese asks, but when Crash glares at him he grins. "Sorry, only joking. Yup, we've got it".

Crash tells me the coordinates, then pulls out a block. I quickly memorise the coordinates, and I nod to Crash. She nods back and presses a button on the command block.

"Go go go!" Crash shoves me quickly, and I yelp.

Without any more hesitation I teleport. And I'm in an open area. It's like the lobby of a hotel or something, just underwater. There is no water in this area, so this space must be protected from any water entering here. The sunlight coming from above and shimmering on the walls is pretty beautiful. I notice a giant shining pile of gold in the middle of the room, and my jaw drops. That's a lot of gold! I start to consider whether I should pack as much gold as I can into my inventory when I notice a strange object in next to the pile of gold. A simple chair, with a body slumped over it. I stop, taking Crash's advice to heart. It might not be real. But I can't resist the urge to walk towards it. I stop only a block away. There is a slight movement, so I know the person is alive. Being this close means I can see who it is. I'm facing the back of it, so I walk around it slowly, until I reach the front. And when I take a look that's when I realise something. The person on the chair is Icy. Not dead, not unconcious, but sleeping. Sleeping? I start to think it's most probably either gas or potions or darts due to the fact there are no injuries, but all these thoughts stop when Icy clasps her hands around my throat.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

**There we go! New chapter! Hurrah! Hooray! A few words. First of all, updates will be slow. You know why. End of school tests and stuff. I've also got a school production and Christmas assembly to do. Secondly, I might be starting to morph into Aqua. In one month I've hypnotised 3 friends, made 6 people fall asleep for a while and made 14 people really tired for a few minutes! Whew! Then again, not everyone can be hypnotised, but yeah! Anyway, early Merry Christmas! Brooke will appear in the next chapter, as well as another OC, called...**

**New OC: *slaps Ender* DUDE, STOP SPOILING!**

**Me: Ok! Gees! Just don't keep repeating my name over...**

**New OC: Ender Ender Ender Ender...**

**Me: SHUT YOUR CHAT WE'RE ENDING THE CHAPTER NOW! Anyway, that might give you a hint on who it is (depends if you use wattpad), but byeeeeeee!**


	15. What should I name this chapter?

DK's POV: I gasp, struggling against Icy's grip. I'm full of shock, and I can't think straight. Why would she attack me, and how did she do it so swiftly? Her grip gets tighter and tighter, and I try to bat her hand away but I can't. I've been strangled before, but those times were from zombies and other mobs, so this is a lot worse. I focus my attention on a space behind me, which is still quite painful, and I teleport to that location. I pant for a little while and rub my throat, but that gives Icy enough time to stand up from her chair and get into a defensive position.

She does not have a grimace on her face. In fact, she doesn't show any emotion, all features glazed and lifeless. Like the face you would wear when taking your passport photo. Maybe. What gets my attention, however, is the shade of her eyes. Instead of their normal crimson tone, they are yellowish, like a daffodil or dandelion. No, something more hostile and aggressive. Like a blaze.

She looks me in the eyes, and I feel a bit dazed. No, I can't be raging, right? I gave up doing that ages ago and it's never happened since. Even if I did look at someone. But I can't be provoked now.

I shake my head and take some deep breaths, still keeping an eye on Icy. Right after I finish breathing, Icy advances and attempts to punch me in the jaw. I manage to move a little to the right, so she makes my shoulder scream instead of my face. I wince, and I quickly drink a healing potion.

'I can't hurt her, even if she's hitting me. She's still Icy, but she must be under some sort of spell. So it's not really her hurting me, obviously,' I think to myself as I dodge her roundhouse kick and throw the empty glass bottle at her. She catches it with ease and tosses it aside. 'The one who's hurting me is the one who's controlling her. Who is it, though?'.

Despite thinking that, I land a good punch on her stomach, on the very bit where Hack burned her. She doesn't even flinch. Guilt flows through me, even though she doesn't seem hurt. I don't remember my brain sending signals to my hand. I didn't agree to forming a fist, but I did. I didn't think about punching her. But adrenaline replaces my guilt as someone tackles me from behind.

I brace myself before hitting the ground, so it only gives me a small bruise, and take a look at my new attacker. Apparently, Edwin is also mind-controlled. He raises his fist to smash my nose, but I move my head so he makes the prismarine tile crack. I gulp, and teleport behind him. I quickly kick Edwin in the back before he can attack me again. No offence to him, but he's easier to hurt than Icy. Edwin grabs his wand. Finally he remembers to use it. I commando roll to avoid a beam of orange energy, and stand quickly to prevent Icy from using me as a footblock (football). I stand in front of a pillar as Possesed Icy and Edwin advance.

An arrow nearly gives me a unicorn horn, but I duck right on time. I split another arrow in half with my own arrows. A wall of flaming arrows come flying towards me, so I leap to the side. I look in the direction where the arrows are coming from. Piper, with an enchanted bow. And Allen, pointing his Tech-wand at me. They to have yellow eyes.

There is a hissing behind me, and I realise it's creeper hissing. I turn and go swipe at the creeper. It's not a creeper. It's a grenade. My eyes widen, but I throw it into the water before it blows up. That must have come from Miner, who must also have those yellow looks. I ricochet another bomb away. This one makes the temple shake, but not blow up.

To my relief, Crash appears behind me.

"Thank Notch you're here, Crash!" I sigh with relief.

"No problem" Crash replies, and deflects an arrow from pinning me. "I've got a command block activated to prevent Aqua from using any illusions, but I can't stop her from doing hypnotism. So be aware of her, and don't follow her commands. The other three are coming".

I look at Piper as she launches a flurry of arrows, and at Edwin who shoots webs through his wand.

"So these guys are under her hypnotic control?" I ask.

"Exactly, how could you not know that from your own eyes?" Crash replies, irritated.

I roll my eyes. "Just making sure".

There's a thump to my left. I turn my head to that direction. Alex has tackled Miner to the ground. She then sits on his body as he wriggles around underneath her. Alex catches my eye and waves, ignoring the squirming of Miner. I salute back and grin. Miner manages to crawl an inch away, but Alex slaps him on the face.

"Nuh-huh-huh!" Alex wags her finger at him. "Bad creeper!"

Crash shoves Icy away from Creep, who has just arrived at the scene.

Cheese appears with an army of small yellow things, aka cheeslings, right behind him. They go to tackle down Piper, who's arrows nearly strike Alex. Creep is struggling against Icy's skills. Piper has resorted to melee weapons and is swinging at the cheeslings. I go back to back with Alex and fend off any attacks.

I sense movement next to Alex. I knock her out of the way. It's Steve, also hypnotised, wielding a diamond sword.

"Think you can handle him?" I stare at Alex, and she nods. "Suit yourself. Just don't die!".

Alex tackles Steve to the ground and removes his sword from reach. They begin to tussle on the damp prismarine. I run to side with Crash.

"What the Nether's the plan? We're here, we're fighting our friends, but now what?" I yell at Crash.

"Actually, I don't really have one! Do you?" Crash shouts, seeming surprised.

My steps falter a little bit, and I nearly walk straight into the beam of energy that could have ended my life.

"What?! So you're saying we came here without a plan?!" Alex overhears.

Creep facepalms and Cheese yelps. "What horrible coordinating!"

"I thought you guys would have actually come up with one yourselves! The only thing I need to do here is confront Aqua!" Crash snaps in reply.

I quickly make a list of insults in my head, and I'm about to launch my first one at Crash when someone kicks her down on the ground. It's a female. To be honest she looks younger than me. I'm taller than her. Or maybe it's because I'm half Ender. Anyway, I have not seen her ever before.

Crash winces as the girl elbows her on the stomach. Crash stands quickly, holding on to a pillar. I am about to run towards her, help her out, but she looks me in the eye and shakes her head. Then she turns back to the girl.

"What the Derp happened to you, CC?" The girl smirks and crosses her arms, completely ignoring the battle around her.

"What the Nether happened to YOU, Aqua?" Crash snarls. "You've become a mad witch doctor".

So THAT'S her. The one who put the gang under her control.

Crash gets into a better defensive position, once the pain is gone, but Aqua simply smiles. If I didn't know she was the one who did all this, I would have thought that smile was pure.

"Just let them go, Aqua. If you don't stop this, I will be the least of your problems" Crash warns. "Bad things are going to happen".

"But you aren't even a problem. A worse problem would be a village burning down. The only thing that actually takes my attention is the reason you betrayed us.

"How ironic. 'Cause in the next few days that's exactly what's going to happen to you" Crash growls, and tries to launch a punch at Aqua, but she manages to use her force against Crash, who then collapses.

"Nice try. Seriously, it was you who helped this all start, you know? I should be thanking you or bowing down at your feet or something, but I think it would be more better to use you. Just because it was you and your brother who helped me out, it doesn't mean you're immune to me," Aqua snaps her fingers, and the battle stops around us. Then everyone is knocked unconcious, except for Creep, Alex, Cheese, Crash, Aqua and I. "There, they'll wake up later on. See, I'm being a rebel, to. I'm also being a traitor to our brothers. But now my main priority is you, Crash".

Aqua crouches in front of Crash, and grins. Crash tries to shuffle away, but now Aqua is directly in front of her, and now she can't pull away from the tendrils of sleep. But she's fighting, so I know there's still hope.

"I...may not be...your problem..." Crash manages to say. "But she...is"

And Crash points. But before long Crash is completely in a trance. Aqua shakes her head, and then looks to where she was pointing. And her body stiffens when she sees who Crash was pointing to.

Crash was pointing at me. Me. Why the nether would she point at me? A wave of thoughts invade my mind, but I shove them aside and focus on the task ahead.

Aqua takes a step back. She is trying her best not to look at me. I scratch my head, but then one thing connects with another and I understand. Aqua can only hypnotise people when she makes direct contact with someone's eyes. Most Ender beings will rage when any eye contact is made. Including some hybrids. Most Ender hybrids only rage a couple of times in their lifetime, and I've never raged before. Obviously, she must not know that. Maybe she has a bad memory with one. Crash told me that she and Game were attacked. Was one of them a hybrid? I smile. I can use this to my advantage.

Aqua gulps as I take a step forward. She looks so much like a coward now, compared to a few seconds ago, where she literally had control over Crash.

"Hi, I'm DK, nice to meet ya" I wave, taking the chance to tease her. "Do you need milk? You look like you've got nausea".

Aqua backs up into a pillar and is still. I keep walking until we are face to face. She looks away as I tower above her. I seem to dwarf her in size. I'm about to mock her some more, but then I realise something. I'm letting my darker side loose. The side that a normal enderman would have. As I hesitate, the dark force keeps tugging in my mind like a child pulling a mother's dress to beg for candy, the monster instinct trying to take over my human one. But I push that force away and let my kinder side take control again. Maybe I can convince Aqua to join us. Like when Luke made Darth Vader turn back to the light.

"Hey, it's fine. I'm not gonna hurt you. It's not human to kill for no reason" I lift a finger.

"G-Get away from me, hybrid".

"Look, there are two creeper hybrids here. You aren't afraid of them. Are Ender hybrids the ones you're worrying about?" I put my hands on my hips. "Trust me, don't believe in what Crash said. She may not be your problem. And that might be true. But to be honest, I'm not your worst problem. Things are happening, and happening quickly".

Aqua seems to consider. She stops turning her head from me, but she still covers her eye. I continue.

"You and your brother were great guys back then. What happened?" I ask in a smooth calming tone, as if I were hypnotising her instead. "Revenge got to you. After those guys came and bullied you, it came and infected your brains. It's a power that's incredibly hard to resist. I know that from my own experiences. But instead of embracing it, I fight that power until I move on to the next thing. Even now, those experiences still come back to haunt me. And I'm a derpin' Ender hybrid, and endermen are supposed to feel that power every day. So if I can resist it, that means you can".

"Crash told you about the incident, didn't she" Aqua says, a bit firmly at first, but she sighs. "They hurt us. Our lives were taken away, and you're telling me to not defend myself?"

"Well, not really the whole thing" I shrug. "Listen, they may have ruined everything, but don't take a grudge. There are very evil people in this world, and you need to accept that, not become one of them. Be grateful for everything. Anyway, Crash and Hack saved your lives, the noobs are dead now. No need to start tryin' to avenge yourself when you've already been avenged".

I put my hand on Aqua's shoulder. She doesn't react. Slowly, she removes her arms from her face, and looks at me. She doesn't try to hypnotise me. I smile.

"Power is not having control over everyone. Power is being able to resist power" I say, as I shake hands with Aqua.

Aqua actually smiles back. Not the evil smile she makes when being overconfident, but one that a friend would give to another friend.

"Do you always give pep-talks like that? Because if you do, you could make one of those tapes that help you think positive and succeed in life. I'd definitely recommend you" Aqua asks.

"Uh, no. That was the first lecture I ever gave someone in a long while. And my other ones were pretty 'uninspiring'" I shake my head.

Aqua surveys the area around her. I was so engrossed in Crash and Aqua's conversation that I didn't notice a bit of blood was spilled before everyone was calm again. Alex is pouring an awkward potion on her arm in attempt to heal it. Creep is trying to help Cheese, who is on the ground, grasping his leg. Cheeslings struggle to find a bandage. Some of our unconcious team have a few injuries. I only realise now that I've been inflicted with a slowness potion. I drink milk to counter the slowness.

"I've been a big stack of rotten flesh for too many years, haven't I? This really sucks. And I just remembered I have a small fear of corpses" Aqua pulls out a handball (or handcube) and starts bouncing it around for a while, then she looks at me. "You and Crash told me things were gonna happen. What kinds of things?"

"Well, you were given really strange orders, weren't you? Something about killing most of you, and leaving some behind. I don't know, many speculations have been going around on who lives and who dies" I glare at the author of the story, who gives me a sheepish grin (yeah, I'm taking most credit for being so unclear with the deal of the mysterious leader. Sorry about that). "Apparently, Crash was stalking the guy who made the deal. This person could actually absorb the powers, strengths and abilities of other people. And then they said that once you guys finished the deal, doing all the hard work for them, he or she would take out your skills. All of them. So then they could be able to create things and not take damage from swords and mind control people. That's why Crash turned on you, and why we're here now".

Aqua sighs, then claps her hands once. There's a small high-pitched sound, and then silence.

And everyone wakes up.

Crash is the first one. She stands and walks towards me. I tell her about the truce we made, and she nods. In fact, they high-five each other and do some sort of handshake. Then the other stir, at first slowly but eventually everyone is up, arguing and chatting. That's when everyone notices us.

Icy is the first to move. Well, try to move. But either the bruises on her legs are fatal or maybe coming out of hypnosis makes you numb, because she's moving slowly. Steve is holding his head. I pull out a regeneration potion and throw it at the entire crowd. All injuries begin to heal. Thank Notch.

But then I hear wands, bowstrings and swords being taken out. Of course. They still think Aqua's rogue. I pull up my hands to stop everyone. Everyone stops. Crash and I explain everything, but it's mainly me doing the talking. I almost end up saying my lecture twice. I should save it for later. Eventually, Piper goes up to Aqua.

"Hypnosis, huh? Cool, making people act like chickens in a party or something similar".

Everyone exchanges a few words with each other, and then Alex and I introduce the others to Cheese and Creep. After that, we all just stand in silence.

"So, what do we do now?" Edwin asks. "Go to the Nether and have a snack with a bunch of pigmen?"

"That's exactly what you have to do".

We turn our heads to the new voice. But I already know who it is before we can even look.

"Hello, Misty! What the Derp are you doing here and how did you even know about us?" I ask, surprised.

Also an Ender, part of the royal family tree in the End, Misty is pretty OP. I learned that the hard way.

"No time to explain. I'll do it later, but the important thing is to get your butts out of here!" Misty shouts. "I think I saw some guys coming this way right now. I have no idea who the Nether they are, but all I know is that-"

"We're in danger again, I know, we are always in danger everyday" Edwin rolls his eyes. "But let's get out of here, I'm getting waterlogged".

Without any more hesitation or complaining, we swim to open sea, and surface. Misty was right. I can see a speedboat coming this way, just in the distance. Two familiar figures are riding it.

"Let's go" I say.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Brooke's POV: _They did not know. They didn't know at all that I was watching them in that underwater temple. Every move they made was noticed by me. I could hear every single voice, sound, and wail of pain. Things had gotten interesting, like the climax in a movie. I watch as they all board the back of the Ender mistress' dragon and fly away. I hear the splashing of a boat, getting nearer and nearer. The two bounty hunters. Coming to find something no longer there. I think about the battle. The others, both good or bad, were nothing. Worthless and weak. But nevertheless, I must pick out the important ones. And I have already done that. All I need to do now is wait to make the next move._

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**YAAAAAY A NEW CHAPTER!**

**So, there you go! So we've got another bad guy gone good, and another OC has entered the fanfic! Fast Fact: The one who gave me the OC isn't from FanFiction, she's from Wattpad. Anyway! Happy Holidays guys! Have a happy holiday!**

**Keep Calm and Mine On! **


	16. Herobrine's got a sister?

? POV: They failed. Just as expected. Those pathetic noobs don't know what they are doing. They don't know the rules of don't trust anyone. Many mortals these days are so foolish. But I must not let this minor problem stop me. I should have never let a group of noobs do the job of someone like me.

But I should not be so wasteful. Everyone is not perfect. But I will make them perfect. All I need to do is start with the right cards. Some low-leveled ones, like the noobish bounty hunters. And a few high-ranked people, to. For example, that other girl. The one who now serves my brother. She is a perfect example. I will confront her later on.

My brother is someone who appears in stories, prophecies and legends more frequently than I. That makes sense. No one does know who I am yet. He always said death and destruction was the way to rule. That is not true. Real strength is having control over your subjects. I am not evil, like he is. I am resourceful. Everyone will understand what I am doing. They feel emotions, have personalities. But all these personalities have corruption in them. When I go into the open, they will fear me. But once I get to them, I can calm their fears. Erase any doubts or problems, and only peace and joy will remain. The corruption and imperfections will be gone. And they will thank me, for bringing them to paradise. No one will feel different.

When one of us dies, we will find the strength to avenge that lost life. We will be endless, and any rebels will be absorbed into our system. Once all problems dissapear, the world will be calm again. No more war. No more pain. Just perfection.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Hack's POV: "This is it, right?" I ask Game, as I beat my highscore on Flappy Chicken on my phone.

Then I hit a green pipe before I can reach 5, and I throw my phone into the ocean in rage. It skims along the surface of the water a couple of times, before hitting a dead squid and sinking back down into the water. Hopefully some fish will be able to find it and feel the same rage I feel.

Game rolls his eyes as he drives. "You think I'm noobish enough to NOT know where my sister's HQ is?"

"Yes, I do, actually".

"Says the one who can't get to 6 on Flappy Bird".

"Dude, just because you've reached 121, it doesn't mean everyone else sucks. That game was tough, OK?"

Game laughs. "Whatever. We're here".

The boat slows down. I can just see the temple below us, despite all the ink.

"Why couldn't we just have set up a checkpoint here so we could teleport?" I ask, as I hop into the ocean.

I put on a mask just in case. I know you can breathe and talk in these waters, but it's more for a hygiene reason. I don't need ink in my lungs.

"I dunno," Game replies as he slowly dips one foot into the sea, "I thought you made this place, don't ask me. My turn to ask a question. Why did she tell us to come here? The deal maker, not my sister. Do we collect the prize here?"

"Just call her Dealer, OK? Even she said so herself! But to answer the question, probably that. Too bad Crash isn't here. I don't know where the Derp she even is. Where is she, the Aether?"

Since the power outage, Crash was nowhere to be seen. I assumed she had just gone to her room, but now I'm not so sure. All my tracking hacks have been hacked. The hacker has becomes the hacked.

Game shrugs. "Well, at least we get more diamonds. Too bad she misses out. The only thing is I'm bad at dividing in thirds".

"Race you!" I unexpectedly shout.

I shove Game backwards and swim away quickly. Game curses, then paddles to catch up.

Even with the head start, he beats me. Game punches me on the forearm and smirks. It doesn't hurt, due to my hacks, and the water slows down the punch, but I still rub the impact zone.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You beat me. GG" I grumble. "Now where is that secret entrance you told me about?"

"You were the one who installed it in the first place, noob! But whatevs, the switch is over there".

Game points to a small lever on the wall of the underwater temple. I swim over to it, and flip it up. Rumbling comes from the wall, and eventually a passageway is revealed, preventing us from having to go through a maze.

"Fancy" Game nods.

I grab on to the wall and pull myself in. I pull out my hand to help Game follow, but he handles it himself.

"I'm not your girlfriend, you don't have to do that!" Game scoffs.

"Well, in a world where we do bad things there is such a small opportunity to have at least a few manners" I mutter. "We're not that evil, it's just our job. Too bad it's always the bad guys who tell us what to do".

Hacking into the Mojang office was a great idea. This was the very first ocean temple. I duplicated the model from the Mojang database and tweaked it, so it's more protective as well as good looking. When 1.8 was released, that meant this place could be hidden more easily, because the outside looks very similar to the other normal underwater temples.

I snap out of my thoughts when Game nudges me.

"You goin' to la-la-land again? You braggin' to the readers?" He says, "Look, you're my brother and I love you heaps but you need to get your head out of that cave or a zombie will come and eat your brain".

"You're not my brother and we don't love each other".

"Whatever".

"But you DO act like you do..." I grin.

"Shut your chat!"

We enter the main part of the temple, the middle of the maze, before we can start a fight. It's just like I last saw it. The pile of gold, prismarine pillars, and the air bubble so it's dry. But then I notice a few changes. Cracks in some places, a bit of blood, arrows sticking out of the ground. The blood looks fresh. The big change, however, is a missing presence of life.

"Hey, where's Aqua?" I ask as I remove my mask.

"I dunno, this place is huge".

Then I notice someone sitting on a block of gold. Twisting a sword in their hands, letting the light reflect off it. Wearing a purple shirt and grey pants, and the too-familiar hood.

The Dealer.

"Hello, miss" Game says, softly but casually. "We're here".

She doesn't pay any attention, not turning her head towards us. She just keeps playing with her sword. I'm about to tell Game to speak louder, but then two blocks of gold from the pile begin to levitate. They slowly float towards where Dealer is, and eventually plop down two blocks in front of her. They look like stools.

"Sit down" Dealer says. Her voice is stern and cold.

"Um..."

"I said sit down!"

Game and I choose a block of gold to sit on very quickly. Dealer stops playing with her sword, and puts it back into her inventory. We sit in awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Hey, I'm sorry about this, but both the default and the Endergirl have escaped. So if you need to lower the price, I'll be fine. At least Aqua's got the others, right? Speaking of Aqua, where is she?" Game breaks the awkwardness. "And Crash, we have no idea what she's doing".

Another silence. Then Dealer speaks.

"James 'Hacker' Evans and Howard 'GameMod' Ford, you both are clueless to everything, despite your special advantages".

How the DERP did she even know our real names?! I do my best to hide the blush on my face. Game looks as if he's trying to cover his shock. Out of all the dealers we've had so far, this one is the most scary. Dealer continues, completely ignorant of our incredulous looks.

"But I must say that both of your sisters have betrayed you. Heather 'CommandCrash' Evans was the one who caused the power outage that resulted in the Endergirl and default escaping. And then the Endergirl convinced Sharon 'Aquarius' Ford to release the rest of the people and escape".

I feel a pang of betrayal in my chest, and I have a feeling Game feels the same way, even if he doesn't show it. It disintegrates when I realise Dealer's showing off.

"Don't worry, Howard. I sense doubt in Sharon" Dealer says.

"So you're saying we failed?" I gulp. "And please stop calling us by our real names".

"Yes, you have failed, Hack".

"So, we don't get the diamonds, don't we? I guess that makes sense" Game shrugs.

"No, you don't," Dealer shakes her head, but then says something that makes me perk up. "But I'm giving you a second chance".

"What?" Game's eyes widen. "We get another chance?"

"Didn't I just say that? Should I send you to the ear doctor?".

Game shrinks in his seat.

"Anyway, what I was saying was I am giving you a second chance. With a fresh new plan. And a fresh new start" Dealer raises a hand before we can speak. "I can make you stronger. More smarter, skilled, faster and more powerful. All you need to do is listen and do as told. That probably won't be a problem once you agree. I can tell all four of you left your old lives, and identities, behind to go bounty hunting. So I'm sure you're familiar with change".

Dealer stands, while we just stay sitting. Suddenly, she swings her arm in one quick motion, as if pushing something. And Game is sent flying. Before he can activate his defences or manoeuvres, he slams into a pillar. It cracks slightly from impact. I stand quickly, but I can only take one step before I feel a strange chill all over my body. I can't move at all, despite all my cheats. Dealer has her arm out, the palm of her hand facing towards me, like someone saying 'stop'. I attempt to move, but I only twitch. Game grimaces, and fires a plasma beam from his bionic arm. Dealer is still focused on me, so the beam will probably hit her, and maybe even kill her. However, she turns her head towards the beam, and uses her other spare hand to deflect it. It bounces and burns part of a wall.

"What even ARE you, some sort of Sith?" Game says.

"That's only part of me, friend" Dealer grins. "But with you, I'll have so much more".

At first I'm confused, but then it dawns on me. I sigh in relief when I realise I can still talk.

"Wait-are you actually going to do what I think you-" I start.

"Yes, I am. Don't worry. You will still live. But then you will remember everything. And once I do this, you will feel like the best thing has ever happened to you".

"What do we have to remember? I have perfectly capable memory that remembers everything since birth" I say. "And my life is good enough already, why should I?"

"You'll find out. Just take that first step towards the right path. I have hurt you now because I want to see if you can trust me. You can either do this the easy way or the hard way" Dealer smiles at me, purely. "You'll feel better the easy way. The hard way may change you completely".

I shake my head slightly, and continue to stare at her.

'Don't trust her, I don't like her' I think to myself. 'Something isn't right about this set up'.

Game hasn't said anything yet. The only thing he's done since getting up from the wall is nod a couple of times. I turn to him, and he looks at me.

"Game," I warn quietly. "Don't do it. This isn't right".

He looks at me, but shakes his head. He starts walking towards Dealer, strangely calm. Dealer pulls out her hand as Game gets closer. All I can do is stand in shock, full of betrayal. Eventually they are face to face. Game looks at her hand, then back at me.

"I'm sorry if I'm abandoning you, man. It's just- I need a new start. Who cares if I lose all my memory, I need this" He says.

Game turns away, back to Dealer. They shake hands. Nothing happens. Then I hear some sort zapping sound. And then my former friend turns to me.

"Dude, you're making a really bad mistake not doing this the easy way!" He says. "Come on, it's fine, you won't get amnesia".

I'm stunned to see my friend like this. He walks up to me. At first, I don't see any changes. But that's when I notice one small change. His eyes are glowing white.

"You want all the bling? Then just do this thing, man! Accept this new deal and we can literally become billionaires! And powerful. Seriously, I feel a lot more better than usual! Come on, it'll be cool! Just you and me, helping craft a better future!" Game exclaims.

"Wait- Crafting a better future?"

"Well, duh! What do you expect? There are some really bad people out there, like the ones that nearly killed me and you and Aqua. We can make them stop being evil! With her, we can change the world and make it way better. They can join us, and they'll understand what mistakes they have made. In fact, the entire world can follow. Be part of history!"

Without any hesitation or warning, I charge towards Game. Before I can get to him, however, Dealer launches a punch at me. But instead of the hard feeling of being hit, an icy cold feeling travels up my spine as her fist goes straight through me. I think this is a good thing, at first. That changes when she pulls her fist out, holding a blueish-coloured orb. And I collapse to the ground, and the world begins goes black as the Void.

Dealer pulls up her hood just a little bit, exposing her eyes. Her glowing white eyes.

"My name is Herabrine, sibling of the infamous Herobrine. And I'm starting a revolution that you will be part of" She says.

And I feel like doing nothing but being obedient and mindless.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

DK's POV: "Are we there yet?" Alex asks for the 12th time, waking me up.

I must have napped longer than I should have, because when I look up the sky is orange-red, with the sun setting to start the night. Also, I'm nearly about to fall off Shadow, Misty's dragon. I quickly sit up. Crash is pale and not looking down. Aqua is laughing at her. Edwin and Allen are teaching other new skills. Icy has her hands in the air, laughing, while Piper is trying not to throw up. Miner and Creep are talking to each other, in some other hissing creeper language. Cheese is playing with his cheeslings, while I wonder how we can all fit onto one dragon.

"No!" Misty rolls her eyes. "Wait- YES!"

I look to where 'there' is. We are flying towards a dense forest, almost a jungle, full of trees of many variety. I've never seen so many different trees in the same biome before.

"Hold on tight, we're landing!" Misty yells.

I feel my ears pop as we slowly begin our descent. At first, I think we're going to land in the trees. I dismiss that thought quickly, Misty isn't noobish. Sure enough, we land on a small clearing, just large enough for Shadow to land perfectly on. Like it was made for that purpose.

I jump off Shadow, and the grass is actually softer than I thought. Like sponge. I double check to make sure it's not actual sponge, then I help Steve carry Alex down. Crash rushes to get on solid land, and starts hugging the ground, ignoring Aqua as she teases. Piper hides behind some bushes and I can hear a heaving sick noise. She comes out, a bit queasy. Cheese starts jumping up and down on the ground while Icy pokes it with a stick. Creep and Miner are still chatting in creeper language, but then I realise they are debating about something. They're laughing, though, so it must not be serious. Edwin and Allen are pretending to be part of Star Wars, using their wands as lightsabers. At one point, Allen programs his wand to act as a real lightsaber, making Edwin jump back, Misty strokes Shadow, then nods to him. He flies away, leaving us here.

"I thought you said we were going to the Nether" I ask Misty.

"I was just being sarcastic" Misty replies. "Hello, Steve. It's been a while".

"You to" Steve replies. "So, we're setting up camp here for the night?"

Misty nods. I have to shout a couple of times to actually get everyone to start making themselves useful. But eventually, we do it. We all have our own mini-tents, there's a campfire, and everyone is back together. Acting as if nothing that happened the last few days even existed. There's only one problem though, we're all starving. I reach into my inventory and smile when I find the right objects.

"Hey guys, please don't try to invade my personal space when I say this, but I have 2 cakes" I say, and everyone intensely stares at me. "One problem though, 13 of us, 12 slices of cake. Someone's going to miss out".

"Draw sticks?" Piper adds.

I dig a little more into my inventory. "Nevermind, you guys can get the cake, I'm going to help myself to some healthy protein-filled fish!" I lay out the cake. "Well, what are you guys waiting for? Let's eat!"

Then the sound everyone eating echoes around the forest (You know, that munching sound you make just intensified). I cover my ears, that was loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Ssshhh! We don't want to attract the monsters!" Icy whispers, but loudly and in a way you would tell a story.

"Or the wolves!" Allen pokes Edwin, who gulps at the mention of wolves, but punches back.

We all laugh, and tell more jokes, but it's been a rough day. We're all tired and a little bit injured. Misty cracks her knuckles and says, "Let's go to bed. Today was a big day for you guys, so it'll probably be the same thing tomorrow".

I nod, and finish the remains of my cooked fish. Then I toss the bones away as I head to my tent, which I share with Icy. It's a blue one, with a red stripe. I take one last glance at the strange terrain around us with the sponge-like dirt and the variety of trees, and then slip into the tent. Icy follows suit, coming in only just as I take off my shoes and tuck myself in.

"You know," I say. "I still don't understand why they wanted us. Hack, Game and formerly Crash and Aqua. Why did they want us?"

"Probably they got paid to. I mean, they ARE bounty hunters, so no doubt they made a deal with someone out there. But that still doesn't answer the question. It just changes who wants us. Why did the guy who recruited them want us? What do we have that they want?" Icy quickly sharpens her sword.

"Who knows? Maybe only a few of us are the real deal, but they might be dragging in anyone involved. I don't know, my mind is too mushy to think about it. Goodnight, Icy".

"Goodnight".

I throw my head onto the pillow of the bed, and I quickly fall asleep. However, I wake up in the middle of the night, and I hear voices outside.

'Ignore them, just your friends refusing to enter their tent or having a bathroom break' I think to myself. 'Go back to sleep'.

But I don't ignore them. So I slowly exit my bed, tie my hair up, and peek through a gap in the tent to where the noise is.

"DK!" I hear Icy whisper behind me. "It's, like 1:00 at night! What are you doing?"

I shush her, and she can tell I'm serious. She, to, tries to take a look.

Crash and Aqua are outside, next to the dying fire, arguing. They are whispering, but I can tell they are having problems keeping their voices down. I can't hear anything they're saying, though. It's too unclear and rushed. I'm about to step out into the cold open and ask what they are doing, when Aqua snaps her fingers, causing Crash to pass out. Icy and I look at each other, wide eyed. We make a dash to leave the tent, but Aqua sees us immediately. Icy's feet are frozen in place as soon as she leaves. She rolls her eyes and groans.

"Aqua, what are you doing?" I hiss. "You're going to wake everyone up if you don't tell me what's going on".

"Mind your own business. This is something I have to to, OK? So be a good endergirl and go back to your tent. And... You know what they say... Or else!" Aqua says.

I'm about to reply, but that's when I notice her voice is a little bit in monotone. Like a robot. Not like her normal voice. That makes what she just said not as frightening.

"What are you DOING?" I ask again.

"I'm trying to bring family back together. Thank you for everything, but if we're being betrayed, that means we need to help Game and Hack, to".

I roll my eyes.

'Their real names'

What was that?

'I know their real names'

Since when did I think that?

The words shoot out of my mouth; I didn't mean to say them, but at the same time I did.

"Sharon Ford!" I randomly say.

Aqua stares at me, well, not in my eyes.

"What did you say?" She says, intense.

"That's your name, isn't it? And Crash, she's Heather Evans. Your brother and Hack, Howard and James. Those are your real names" I reply, slightly confused how I can sound so sure. Maybe it's that gut feeling that everyone talks about.

Aqua, aka Sharon, hesitates before speaking.

"Yes, they are. But we left those names behind, making them have no meaning. And just saying, good luck to you guys".

Without warning, she charges at me and punches me in the jaw. I fall to the ground. Ow.

"Wow, you're harder to knock out than I thought with just your fists. Oh well, I'll leave you like this so I have one less reason to brag about. That's a good thing for you, right?" Sharon rubs her hand, steals one of Crash's command blocks, and with that they are gone.

Icy is now out of range from Sharon. She can now move. Icy stares at me, and rushes over. I play with my jaw, making sure it's still in place. That was a tough blow, for someone who only uses her eyes. I will put that in the 3rd spot in my top ten hits to my face.

"Did you hear all of that?" I ask Icy, as she hands me some packed ice wrapped in wool. She nods.

"Those are nice names. But Aqua- I mean, Sharon- Betrayed us" Icy sighs. "Not really betrayed, she just went her own way".

"Let's stay on guard tomorrow, in case her way involves warning James and Howard".

Edwin and Allen appear from their tent.

"Dude, I heard some crazy noises out here! I swear!" Allen says to Edwin, then looks at us and says, "Oh Notch".

"Yeah yeah, and I'm just the toothfairy" Edwin jokes, but becomes serious when he realises Allen is right. "What just happened out here?"

"Aqua just got away with Crash. And now we know their real names. Aqua is Sharon, Crash is Heather, Hack is James and Game is Howard. But I don't understand how DK knew" Icy shrugs as if it were no big deal.

But it is a big deal. How did I know who they actually were?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**So, yeah. I'm updating this at 9:00 in the morning which is not actually that early. So we now have a plot twist with Aqua, Sharon, whatever you want to call her is still a bad guy!**

**DK: Take me to the nurse!**

**Sharon: I punched her in real life instead of acting!**

**Me: That's what you're supposed to do! Whatever, take her to the hospital. Anyway, happy new year! Not yet, but soon! But that's only true on the day I'm writing this. Soon it'll be new year, then Easter, then...**

**You know what I mean. Keep calm and Mine on!**


	17. The Council (REALLY FAST UPDATE!)

Brooke's POV: I look at the spider, who was spying on my former friends, in surprise.

"Very well" I say to the spider. "You can go, now".

The one known as Aqua is still bad, and has betrayed Crash. Interesting turn of events. I wince as the injury at my side sends another wave of pain up my body.

"Commander Brooke?" Tom, now known as General Thomas, questions me. He is currently debating with Faul-Owt (fall-OWT), the zombie mistress third in command. "Should I bring you some more healing potions? Painkillers?".

"No, the pain will go away eventually," I reply. "Come on, we're starting the first meeting".

When I wasn't scouting my former-friends, I sent out messages to 5 of other successful mob clans to form as one and make a big alliance. The skeletons, spiders, creepers, endermen and a second zombie clan. The second zombie clan refused, so I took care of them. The wound from the leader's spear still throbs. However, rest of them accepted, and now this army is big enough to give an actual name. Thomas came up with it. The Singularity. The army is big and dangerous and almost infinite, and will either kill or absorb anything in its way, just like an actual singularity.

The clan leaders including Faul-Owt, Thomas I are part of the Council of the Singularity. Corp-Ze of the skeletons, Tox-Sik of the spiders, Dyner-Mite of the creepers and Trans-Fer of the endermen. I've heard many rumours and tales of these clan leaders, so I know most of their basic lives. I don't bother learning about their life stories, those things are private and I respect their privacy. We all sit together on leather chairs, around a long and wide wooden table.

I stand, and the chatter around me stops. The only noise we can hear within 50 blocks is the conversation of mobs doing their jobs together.

"I officially declare that this council meeting has begun" I announce, while the members nod. "Thank you all for your support and understanding. In the past we were many, but now we're all one army that will change the future of your very existence. Second-command, General Thomas, please speak".

"Um, thank you. Our first order of business, introductions. If we are to work together, we must be able to know each other. Once we finish, we shall move on to our second order of business," Thomas says, and gestures to the general of the skeletons. "Corp-Ze, please start us off".

"Well, everything has to be so formal here, doesn't it?" Corp begins, smirking.

Corp wears a ripped cape lined with iron, a chain chestplate covering his ribcage and iron gauntlets on his fists. He fiddles with his golden chain necklace with a golden skull on it. He also has a massive iron bow with a string that almost looks like electricity. It might even be so. To top it all off, Corp has a crown completely crafted from bones with a diamond on the front of it. It looks more like a flat cap than a helmet, though. He has a slight Australian accent. Corp is the cool kid of the council.

"G'day, mates. As General Thomas said, I'm Corp-Ze. Geddit? Sounds like corpse? Heh heh, oh well. You guys should know that I'm the leader of the skeletons, the skelebones, whatever you want to call my peeps. I'm the king of the people without flesh. And the cousin of the person next to me" Corp elbows Tox, who scowls at him. "Anyway, you'd expect me to be OP with archery, and that is true. But I'm also good with a sword, so don't underestimate me, ok?"

"And no one shall" I reply, calmly. "Next".

Tox is the next to speak. "I am Tox-Sik. As Corp said, he and I are cousins".

The leader of the spider clan seems more human than monster, with four extra arms. She is tall, so her arms can actually fit. If you ignored her extra arms, she would be like a normal everyday business woman, wearing simple white polo shirt, and a navy blue blazer on top of that. Both pieces of clothing have extra sleeves for Tox's spare arms. She also wears loose pants. Her black hair is tied in a braid. Tox has a crown made from pure obsidian, which has four red gems on it representing spider eyes. The only other thing that classifies her monster and not hybrid is that she's blind, but wears a red blindfold that covers her now-useless eyes. Even so, she has senses so sensitive and strong, she could shoot a fly on swiftness potion from fifty blocks away. She has a British accent, and is way more formal and mature than her skeleton cousin.

"I am the clan leader of my people, as all of you are. Some people would classify me as a hybrid, although that is not the case. The story shall remain classified for now. Like everyone sitting before me, I have the powers of my type. Poisoning, climbing walls, etcetera. I can also replicate the powers of that comic-book superhero known as Spider-Man. Shooting webs, those sorts of things. In recent memory, no skeleton has attempted to sit on me or ride me. Anyone who has done so has perished. Only one remains alive," Tox glares at Corp, who smirks.

"Well, anyone who does so here will be most probably executed immediately, OK?" I say. "Whoever is next please speak now".

"Is you insist" Dyner-Mite pipes up.

Dyner of the creepers looks like a normal everyday creeper, but his eyes throw flames, so it looks like he's always in a constant state of rage. His blue-electric aura signifies he is charged, to. He is a slight tech genius, due to his electronic (fireproof) holographic visor attached to his emerald crown, as well as a special backpack with four extra arms coming out of it, making him look like Doctor Octopus. Two of those arms carry flame-throwers. Whenever Dyner stomps on the ground with his feet extra hard, he cracks the ground where he stomps, as well as creating a random explosion somewhere within a sixty block radius. When he explodes, he always regenerates. He also has a belt, holding many types of grenades or fire-starters. Dyner is the pyro of all creepers. He hisses at least once whenever he has to speak, but the hiss doesn't last too long, so it isn't too obvious. But he doesn't actually speak much, due to some breathing problems, so that's not much of a problem.

"I'm Dyner-Mite of the creepers. I'm quite good at technology, better than most of my scientists. Then again, all they think about is blowing stuff up, so I'm smarter than the rest of my entire clan. I'm going to make this short. I blow stuff up and set things on fire. I'm a pyro. Move on, I can't talk too long" Dyner says briefly, then goes into a coughing fit.

"That is fine. We have our limits. Eventually we won't. But let's go to our final council member before I introduce myself and my comrades, as well as our next order of business" I say.

Trans-Fer doesn't confirm by replying before speaking. He just nods. That's when I remember he can't speak at all. I take a look at the enderman. He's tall and dark, like a normal enderman. Trans has the normal abilities of an enderman, but he is also telepathic and has telekinesis and super strength. Trans also has an underbite, but that doesn't conflict with his lack of voice even a bit. He wears armour that could have belonged to knights back in medieval time, except that it's made of dark obsidian, and some parts of it glow purple. Trans also wields an obsidian staff, coated with diamonds, and with an enderpearl on the top of it, which he uses as an ultimate weapon. He wears a white crown crafted from End Stone and obsidian, with the edges sharp and uneven, as if it has been worn for centuries. Maybe it has. The main feature, however, an eye of Ender on the front of it. It's one scary thing, made to send waves of fear into its enemies. Or maybe anyone who has guts to try look at it. Even if you don't, it seems to look into your soul. The all seeing eye. Some people wonder if Trans is part of the Illuminati. Others say if you look directly at that eye, you would learn everything, but never be the same again, just like he was. The strange thing is, though, it also has its own mind. It shares the same thoughts with its master, the same powers. It can also speak for Trans, like it starts to do now.

"I am the Eye, humble assistant of my master, Trans-Fer. I speak for him. My master would like to keep himself a mystery and a secret to all beings, good or bad, weak or strong. However, he offers his thanks and gratitude to you, Commander. Master is willing to do whatever it takes to serve your purpose," whispers the Eye.

Corp nearly falls off his chair. Tox scowls as all six of her fists clench together tightly. Dyner hisses loudly. I pull up my hands.

"Silence, everyone! We need to accept that Trans is different, OK? Let's accept him as he is and move on!" I shout, and that's what everyone does. I sigh, and turn to Faul-Owt, the smartest of the zombies in this compound sitting next to General Thomas. "You go next".

Faul-Owt nods. By far she is the least rotten zombie I have ever seen. Almost actually human. Her branded shirt and grey pants are still intact, and her curly brown hair is clean. The only things that makes her zombie are her black eyes, which Faul even covers with some shades, and her classic green skin. Atop her head is an army helmet, signifying her as the Lieutenant General. She speaks with good grammar, unlike her fellow zombies who don't get as good grades with English.

"I'm Faul-Owt. Lieutenant General, just below General Thomas and Commander Brooke. I assist the General and Commander with any other duties they ask me to do. I'm also the medic lead. I have a way higher IQ than most of my zombie friends and family, which means I have the same intelligence as a normal player. Some people might even call me human, but I'm not that. Basically I do what a third in command does. That's all I have to say" Faul states, and nudges Thomas.

"I am General Thomas. Combat lead; I help train the soldiers. I was once a normal enderboy, just lifting blocks and being what I was. Then Brooke found me, and now I'm General. I'm a great hunter, scavenger and can go on many scouting missions without too much trouble. But don't look at me, look at our commander!" He says.

I nod. "And you now know that I am Brooke. Commander, if you want to call me that. You may be wondering, why are we following the orders of a small little human here before us when we could be kicking her butt and being our own selves? That's because I'm on a mission. You've heard of Herobrine before, right? Well, he has made me his assistant, and now I need to start a new revolution. And I needed, first of all, a helpful army. So that's why you are all seated here. You are serving Herobrine right here and right now. He is watching, you know. And now we've got an army. The Singularity. Now we can move on the the next phase in our plan. It was once my plan, but now it's all of yours. We are the Generals of the Singularity. We are making history".

Everyone nods and smiles, and Corp punches the air and cries out, "Yeah!"

I continue. "Now, our second and final order of business for this first meeting is holding a vote. Of course, if we are trying to reach a goal, we need to overcome obstacles. And we only have a few. There is a gang of players out there, currently camping out, recovering from an attack. That group of players is important. We must not kill them, but have them captured. Herobrine's orders. He will tell us what to do with them once the time is right. Now, this next part all depends on us. How should we catch them? One at a time, we shall state our own opinions. Then we will pick two of them and have a final vote. You are allowed to not give an opinion, but you must vote. Corp, what is your opinion?"

"I say we go full on. Ambush 'em when they don't expect it, and knock 'em out. That way it's quick and easy, isn't it?"

"Objection! That's ridiculous and not smart. It wouldn't work-" Tox starts to argue.

"Silence, Tox. It's his own plan. You will state your own opinion later on. Dyner, what do you think?" I say, sharpening my enchanted sword.

"Well, I say we pay a bounty hunter to go after them. We could even convince them to join our army. Simple!" Dyner says, but starts coughing again. "To be honest, I don't really mind. As long as it works. Besides, the bounty hunter thing has already been used in this fanfic".

"OK, if that is your opinion. Tox, would you state your way of doing things? If going in bows-a-firing isn't a good idea, what do you think?" I put my sword back in its sheath, and nod to the spider general.

"I suggest we lead them to a trap. Why force them to go somewhere when they can simply do it themselves? It will take some effort, yes, but the outcome will be worth it. And not like those meat-attached-to-a-net type of traps, but you do understand what I mean" Tox crosses all six arms. "And that is my opinion".

I turn to Faul and Thomas.

"To me, it like you both have made a decision together. What is it?" I ask.

"Ok then, but if this gets nominated all credit goes to Faul" Thomas says. "It seems as if we are focusing on the players as a group, as if they were all sharing the same body and mind. But they aren't, right? They are seperate players, with their own weaknesses. We say we should just pick them off one by one. Strongest first, then work our way down to the weakest. Besides, they seem to work ok as a team, but it will be harder for them if they are alone".

"Interesting strategy. Now, does Trans have anything to say?"

The Eye replies. "Master has no other opinion. He just wants to contribute to any decision. However, he requests that he votes last".

"Good. Ok then, Trans will vote last" I nod. "I have no opinions, as all of your strategies are excellent. Instead, I myself with choose two opinions from the council. And then we will vote. Like I said, your opinions are all excellent, and I would love to use all of them, but I must go for Faul's and Tox's opinions. Now, let's go around and vote. I will vote as well".

Corp goes first, again. "I'm gonna have to go with my cuz. Besides, it always happens in the movies. They get caught, and then we explain our plans and do an evil laugh at their face! I'm totes gonna do that when we get to that point!" And he resorts to doing one.

"Of course, I am going to support my idea. It would be noobish not to" Tox straightens her blazer.

"Miss Faul-Owt's got a point. Definitely going for her" Dyner says, and checks his TNT cannon for ammo.

"I vote for my own, and apparently General Thomas wants to as well" Faul looks at Thomas, who simply nods.

"It does not matter who's opinion gets the most votes, however, I and going to go for Tox's opinion. The votes are tied. Trans, it is up to you. Who do you vote for?" I look at Trans.

At first, there is silence from the Eye, and Trans is unmoving. They must be thinking. But eventually, the Eye speaks.

"Master turns his vote for Faul-Owt's opinion".

"Ok then, the votes are all in. Starting tomorrow night, thanks to the vote of the council, we will take them in separately. One condition, however" I declare. "One of them is a female default named Alex. Take her in, but be nice. No combat involved. You must be friendly and calm with her. And don't show her the rest of the group. We need to convince her to join us. If we bring her in with violence and show her what we are doing to her friends, she will refuse. So make up a story, just make sure she trusts you. I will be busy tomorrow, so I can't do it by myself. Who should we send to get them?"

"Just let us do it, most of us haven't been in combat for a long time!" Corp grins, and pulls out his electric how. "Ready to rumble!"

"Are you sure you can do this? The safety of the council is very important" I warn them, but the real reason I ask is because I need to test them.

"Of course. We are capable of doing real damage. And yes, we will be as friendly as possible to Alex" Tox smiles.

Dyner hisses in excitement. For the first time, Trans actually shows emotion. He looks determined and ready.

"It's settled, then. Tomorrow the four council members will bring in the group of players seperately. I, Commander Brooke, hereby adjourn this meeting. Please follow Faul. She will take you to your rooms" I point Faul, who nods.

Eventually, the no one is sitting on the chairs except for me and Thomas.

"What would you say to describe all of this?"

"Awesome" is all I say before drink a potion of swiftness.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_Herabrine's POV: I watch Brooke and her protege enderboy relax and do their duties. I notice that Brooke and I have very similar strategies. Studying their enemies, or anyone else, and then formulating a useful plan to take them out. I look at James, standing emotionless and still, only to move on my command. He chose the hard way, so that is how he must be._

_"Miss?" Howard asks._

_"Yes, Howard?"_

_"When should we confront her?"_

_"When the time is right"._

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**Yay! REALLY fast update! My parents let me spend the whole day writing, so this came out very quickly! Anyway, do you guys get the name puns? Corpse, Toxic, Dynamite, Transfer and Fallout! Badum- psssssshhhh! Besides that, for once I write a chapter with Brooke being the star and stuff. The plan actually looks like it will work! GUYS WATCH OUT!**

**Brooke: Shut your chat!**

**Me: Whatever, they didn't hear me, remember they are sleeping. Just one more thing, what should I actually call this book? I keep considering on changing the title, so please help with that by coming up with good names.**

**Keep calm and mine on! (Anyone reading this on this day) HAPPY NEW YEAR**


	18. Ambush (and an actual chapter name!)

Edwin's POV: I hear thunder and the howling of a wolf outside, waking me up for the second time tonight. I check the time. 3:30. I throw my head onto my pillow, but I can't fall asleep again. Wolves these days. I mean, it is their nature to howl, but it gets on my nerves and makes me shiver!

"Annoying wolves" I mutter.

The sound of rain drumming on my tent makes it hard to shut down again. I close my eyes, hoping my body will automatically sleep, but it doesn't. I grumble, and I pull out my wand to knock myself out.

Then I hear a scream. I sit up, suddenly. So does Allen.

"What was that?" He asks, tense.

"I dunno, some noob getting killed again?" I reply, all serious. "Let's check outside. If someone else got kidnapped I promise I'm going to slap myself".

Allen leaves, and I follow suit. Luckily, we don't seem to be the only ones awoken by the scream. Everyone is up, in the pouring rain, all wide awake and alert.

"What's going on?" I shake Miner's shoulder.

"I don't know! Wait- Guys, where's DK?" He replies, then scans the group.

"She's not here?!" Icy's eyes widen. "I swear she came out with me!"

"Then you must be seeing things!" Piper replies.

I slap myself, as promised. DK must have been the one kidnapped. I randomly take out a magnifying glass, and Cheese raises an eyebrow at me.

"Seriously, bro?" He wonders.

"What, it's a mystery!" I shrug. "Too bad I didn't bring a fedora with me".

I first look in the tent of Icy and DK. Nothing seems out of place. However, I notice a strange black object on the ground. I pick it up, and take a look.

"An obsidian fragment?" I say to myself, like they always do in old fashioned detective movies. "Hmm. Maybe she got knocked out by her attacker by dropping the block on her head?"

I exit the tent, then drink a potion of night vision, and observe the area. It's the same as it was a few hours ago, except everything is wet, and everyone is worrying. The fireplace has been put out by the H20, and the ground is a lot more squishy than last time. I look to my left, and I can just see footprints deep in the forest. There is also a small trail of blood. Those must be some clues.

I hear the sound of a bowstring being stretched, and my cat ears perk up. Before I can warn anyone, though, an arrow coated with a strange purple liquid on it flies through the air with an electric buzzing noise. I duck before the arrow can pierce my skull, but this results in it hitting Creep on the knee. The saying, 'I took an arrow to the knee' has become literal. He wails out, but then passes out on the wet slimy ground. Before any of us can even take in what just happened, a small object lands on the ground in front of us. I glance at it. It's the size of my fist, green and flashing white. A bomb.

"Hit the dirt!" I shout, but I shout too late.

The bomb explodes, but not in a way I would expect it to. Instead of destroying everything around it, it launches clouds of strange orange gas. Whatever it is, I would not like to have it in my lungs.

"Scatter!" Misty yells out.

And we do just that, running deep into the forest. I look behind me, and it's catching up. It must be spreading everywhere, with the rain not making a dent in it. I grab a swiftness potion, and run away. The ground, which is still bouncy, helps run faster. The trees and all other terrain seem to blur the more I run. After a minute of running, I check to see if the gas is still spreading. It's not, so I must have gotten out of range. That's so wrong, being scared of a little gas bomb. One problem, though. We are all split up. And splitting up alway leads to something bad.

"Ok, time to pull out the player tracker" I say to myself, although I don't have one. "Or maybe a compass. Ooooor a map. Whatever, I'll just use my wand".

Without warning, I get the feeling an arrow is approaching. I take out my wand and zap the arrow, which is arriving from the south-east. It disintegrates quickly. That must have come from whoever shot Creep and threw the gas bomb.

"Nice try, noob!" I shout to the mystery assassin. "Come at me!"

I hear a sketchy clicking, the sound of a spider, but I don't see it. Some special spider jockey? No, the sound of the spider came from the north-west. The complete opposite sides.

Another arrow attempts to snipe me down, but I sense it coming and turn around. I knock it aside easily. But then there's a 'whoosh' sound, and a split second later I feel something cold and sticky on my feet. That arrow distracted me long enough for something, or someone, to shoot me with the stuff. I look down. My feet are stuck in a pile of SOMETHING... But what is it? I try to take a step forwards, but my feet are stuck in the pile of sticky paste-like goop. I crouch down to have a closer look. It's transparent, and glows ever so slightly.

"Yuck, what is this?" I exclaim. Then I take a closer look at it, and my eyes widen. "Woah-Is this-?"

"Yes, Edwin. It's spider web. No need to question it, we can explain once you've been taken care of, OK?" A stern British female voice says from out of nowhere.

"Mate, do ya have to be so cryptic?" Someone else with a small Australian accent replies.

"That sentence was not cryptic. I was just trying to do what you said".

"Whatever, let's just get this bloke or that Trans guy is probably gonna to stare us to death!"

"You wanted to go first, so go".

"Fine".

Someone leaps out from behind a tree, a massive electric bow in his gauntlet-wearing hands, loaded and ready to strike. However, his crown lowers over his eyes, resulting in him tripping over his cape and tumbling to the ground. Another person, the female, sighs and pops up from the tree next to that. The one who tripped is a skeleton. Besides his other features, he has a pure golden bling necklace. Ka-Ching. Moving on to the next person; the female looks normal at first. Just your everyday human, wearing everyday business clothes, and a sturdy black crown. Then she reveals her arms. Her SIX arms. And she has a blindfold, but against all odds she can still see. I think. Does she?

The skeleton manages to stand up. If he had skin I bet he would be blushing. This time he is more careful when aiming his bow.

"G'day! Or should I say G'night? Ya know, it's night time and all that. Wait, yup. It's day. Because it's three in the morning, right?" He says. "Anyway, you're comin' with us".

"Let me think. Can I say no?" I scowl. "Who are you, the Skull King from AtlanticCraft?"

"Hey, don't abuse him! He's one of my idols!" He exclaims, and points at me.

"We will tell you who we are later on" The spider woman speaks, calm, unlike her other companion. "Edwin C Dude, surrender or we will have to take you in by force".

"Surrender? Do you think I'm from Noobland?" I laugh, and get into a defensive decision. "You gonna fight or just make me die of laughter?"

"Come on, cuz! Can't I just shoot him now and get it over and done with?!" The skeleton shouts to the spider woman.

She rolls her eyes. "Fine. Do it quick, this one is annoying".

I quickly lean left to avoid an arrow from the skeleton, but only a second later do I remember that my legs are still stuck to the ground, and I fall flat on my face. Oof. I struggle to sit up, I feel a splash of a bottle, and suddenly I feel fatigued. I feel my wand being taken out of my inventory, and a foot steps on my back. I can only just make out voices.

"Easy as pumpkin pie".

"Knock him out"

"Isn't he already knocked out? Your potion got him pretty good".

"Just hit him already. Besides, we're in the same team, and I got most of the points. I'm being fair".

"Whatever, but before I do that, which team is winning? Us or them?"

"Trans and Dyner, of course. Trans can teleport, and Dyner is a crazy pyro, duh. Both of them got a good strategy. I told you we should have stayed at the group's camp. Trans and Dyner got most of them. We just need to confront Alex if we are to win. That's all that matters, the points are just extra. Although it is unlikely we're going to find her. Meh, this game is noobish, let's just get back to where the others are, quick".

"Shoot. Well, here goes nothin'. See you on the flip side, Ed".

Then I feel a cold fist connect with my head with great force, and I go out.

Alex's POV: I don't stop running, unless you count the times I trip over stones or bump into trees. The cloud is spreading, and it's speed is increasing. It's Catching Fire all over again. Everyone else is falling around me. Some getting caught in the gas, others being taken out by arrows and other things flying through the air. I gulp in air and run faster. I take a moment to look behind me, and end up smacking into yet another tree. A jungle tree, as I was told. This gives me an idea. I grab onto the vines of the tree and start climbing. Only five blocks up and already the ground is shrinking. The gas is getting closer.

"Come on, come on, please don't follow me up here".

I reach the part with leaves. I break a few clumps that prevent me from reaching the top, then collapse on the leaves, thankful that Minecraft physics allow me to treat leaves like actual solid blocks. I sigh in relief and munch on some bread. I can only get half a minute to catch my breath in peace before I hear rustling under the tree. I look down. Thankfully, the gas isn't spreading upwards, nor heading around this tree. The tree must be out of range. But what gets my attention is the person attempting to climb up. Icy. At least someone is still here.

"Hurry up!" I yell down to her.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Icy shouts back, then she looks behind her. "Oh, Derp!"

"I'm going down!" I start to climb down the vines. "What's going on?"

"No, Alex! Stay up there! And don't leave! We'll find you soon enough!"

Before I can object, a fireball comes out of nowhere and hits the trunk of the tree. The impact knocks Icy off, but she grabs onto a branch.

"Shoot!" She exclaims.

However, before she can recover, someone materialises out of nowhere and grabs her in a bear hug (or a zombie hug, because bears aren't in vanilla minecraft). They quickly teleport away, leaving me stunned.

"Oh my Notch!" I blurt out, then cover my mouth. The bad guys could have heard me. And I think they did.

I wait in silence for a moment, on guard, waiting for disaster. Nothing happens. For a moment, I think I'm safe, and make one small noise. One breath. One tiny breath that makes a difference.

Suddenly, I hear some rustling and a clicking of bones behind me. I turn around, just in time to see a metallic fist go straight for my head.

When I wake up, I feel the cold hard ground. There's a strange smell, a smell of rotten flesh and cave and who knows what. I'm about to open my eyes when I hear voices, so I just stay laying still. I hope they don't notice me.

"You brought her in like THAT?! I TOLD you to be nice! I might have gone myself, but you guys did it instead, and this is what happens!" A girl's voice shouts. Why do I know that voice? Other voices argue.

"Dude! I'm sorry! I got excited!" Every time he speaks, I hear a clicking. Like skeleton bones. Very familiar.

"Excited? You went CUCKOO!" Someone hisses, then starts coughing.

"My master is VERY disgusted!" A sharp voice says, almost whispering, but it doesn't even sound HUMAN! "We did the job perfectly, and this is what we get?"

"Commander, it was my fault, I told him to do it!" Another female, this time older and more calm.

"I don't CARE who's fault it was, or how you feel about it! All I care about is making sure this doesn't happen again! Listen, all of you. Whoever doesn't follow orders by even a BIT, will meet a really ugly end, understand?!" The girl, who must be the leader, lowers her voice and calms down. "Now, get out and do whatever you do these days. Alex is going to wake up at any moment".

I hear footsteps, mixed with the sounds of clicking of bones, hissing, and a grumbling of some sort of mob. As soon as the sound of footsteps fade, I slowly sit up. At first, everything is blurred. All I can see is grey, and a bit of white and green. Then my eyes adjust, and the first thing that comes into focus is the familiar player standing above me.

"Oh, knock me on the head and call me a noob" I whisper to myself.

"Ah. Came to right on time. Surprised to see me?" Brooke asks. "Need a hand?"

I nod. She takes out her hand, and I grab it. Brooke pulls me up.

"Where are the others?" I ask, weakly.

"Long story. Let's just say as soon as we found out you were getting hunted down, I made sure you got out safely. The others are still out there, though".

"But weren't THEY the ones hunting us?"

"No. It's just that they got a bit crazy. My troops, not your assassins. I am sorry for my troops' brutality. They just love combat. Now, follow me. I am going to explain everything".

And I follow her without question.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter is a little short, it's just that I am working on another few SECRET fanfics. They will be published as soon as possible.**

**I'd just like to say a huge thanks to all reviewers and followers. Every review, favourite and follow makes me want to make a Minecraft map just for you guys (even though I'm a really bad builder). I'd also like to thank Cosmiicao for the review. I nearly fell off my chair. Thanks for that advice, it's a big help!**

**So yeah, anyway, they meet again at last! I wonder what the gang will think of this...**

**DK: No you don't! You're the one writing the story anyway!**

**Me: Whatever! Anyway, keep calm and mine on!**

**DK: And have fun on the cliff! Don't worry, I'll put down some slime blocks for when the chapter does come.**


	19. SORRY I'M LATE

Corp's POV: The door of Brooke's private conference room opens so quickly I need to jump back before it slams me in the face.

"Finally! I've been waiting out here for-" Then I remember I'm wasn't supposed to be waiting outside a private conference with Herobrine. "I mean- there ya are! I was just passing by, mate. I need to ask ya a question, do you know where Alex-" I notice the troubled expression on her face. "What's up?"

Brooke mumbles something I don't understand, until I take a closer look at her. There's a serious scar on her face, with blood dripping onto the ground, and there's a long burn on her forearm. Something obviously happened.

Tox and Faul appear from around the corner, and run over as soon as they see us.

"Are you alright, miss?" Tox says as Faul pulls out a healing potion.

Brooke snatches the potion from the zombie and gulps it down violently. She then throws the empty bottle to the side, causing it to shatter. She stares at all of us with extreme intensity, and her eyes glow so bright I nearly go blind.

"Seriously, doc, what's up?" I repeat.

"What's up? Do you want to know what's up? You've messed up, that's what's up!" Brooke shouts. "YOU FORGOT TO BRING US DK YOU NOOBS! Herobrine told us to bring ALL of them. But NO, DK is still out there, while you twiddle your thumbs. I thought one of you would be smart enough to realise that, I SPECIFICALLY EVEN TOLD YOU ABOUT HER! Herobrine said if we mess around ONE MORE TIME, he won't let us off the hook as easily. I VOLUNTEERED to take the punishment for you guys. UNDERSTAND?! Gees, I always have to get mad at you guys!"

"Ok, ok. We're sorry! Don't turn into the Hulk. We won't mess up again, mate" I say, and back up with my hands in surrender. I've never seen her this angry. And if I keep taking my chances at jokes in front of a serious Brooke, then I'll probably see her even worse.

"You'd better not" Brooke sighs. "Tox, Faul. Get your best soldiers and get them to find that ender hybrid. Go!" They quickly run off, already barking orders. "Corp, come with me, and be as serious as you can about this".

"Why?" I blurt out, then cover my mouth. I've already wound up Brooke many times today.

"Because I told you so. Now come on".

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

We stop in front of the prison block entrance;Two beefy zombies guard the entrance, and there are sure to be many more inside. When they notice us, they straighten their posture and salute.

"Greetings, Commander Brooke and General Corp" They say in sync.

"At ease, soldiers. Any casualties in the cells recently?" Brooke asks.

"Only one, miss. Bad prisoner. Eight-nine is 'dem number. Caught picking walls with diamond pick. Must have been thinking getaway for while, many items we found in inventory. He killed, though" One of the zombies groans.

"Eighty-nine? That's that magician guy, mate! I swear to ya we triple-frisked the bloke!" I exclaim.

"Whatever. Probably a fluke that Old Bobby found those items. Good work, soldiers, you always excell to make sure the prison block is secure".

The other zombie, who probably took English lessons with Faul, replies. "Thank you, Commander. We all deserve a less merciful leader than you and your generals," He opens the barred door for us.

"That's true" I hear Brooke whisper under hear breath. "Corp, come on. We're visiting some friends".

As we walk through the halls, I see and hear a picked mix of people. Old or young, boy or girl, you name it. Some rattle the obsidian bars of their cells, shouting and cursing at us as we pass, while others sob in a corner. A gutsy teen reaches through the bars and tries to pinch me. I slap the hand.

"Settle down, ya noobs!" I shout, and it echoes across the halls. It does nothing to silence the racket.

"Get used to it, 'fearless skeleton king'" Brooke scowls at me, and points to a zombie wearing earmuffs. "But if you really aren't going to get used to this, look away".

I do, knowing exactly what will happen when that zombie flips the switch. I hear a tiny buzz, and instantly all the prisoners in the block go unconscious.

We continue to walk the now too silent hallways.

"Just two questions, mate. One, how does that work again? I wasn't showed how. Two, where'd ya leave Alex? Is she in some sort of academy?" I ask to break the silence.

"It works on an electromagnetic pulse. Or something. Dyner's geek scientists made it work. Don't ask, it's probably gonna blow your skull apart from the information. And yeah, Alex is training with other cadets. Human cadets, I mean. She'd freak if she started training with mobs".

My suspicions are confirmed. We really are training mortals. I prevent myself from saying 'Wow'.

"I might as well tell you what we are doing. Herobrine is loosing his patience and wants to be able to assist us now. Because, you know, we are kinda failing. He can't wait for Alex. So we have been asked to find a host body for him temporarily, before Alex does whatever her thing is and brings our master fully back to lead this war".

"Wow. We're using possession now, aren't we?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Icy's POV: I give up trying to find a way to remove the cuff. The more I tug, the more weak I become, it seems. Noobish power-deducting bracelet. I lean against the obsidian walls.

"Where are the others? They must be close, if we are in the maximum security zone like the guards said, right?" I ask.

"I dunno, don't ask me if I don't know things!" Misty, my cell mate, shrugs. "At least they're not dead".

"Yeah. If they wanted us dead, they would have done it already, whoever 'they' is".

"I think I heard them say they were the Singularity or something".

Our personal tormentor and guard appears in front of our cell. The skeleton scowls.

"Shut your chat, noobs. I've got news. It's more urgent for you, eleven year old," He says. Talking about me. "The leader of the Singularity is coming to pick you up themselves, as well as one of the other generals. Don't even think about escape, it'll be impossible. And even if you did, you'll meet a gory end. I bet you've heard the mighty Fangrelor eat it's snacks, right?".

Whilst I've never seen one, I don't want to know what happens when you encounter one. Or how it captures escapees.

"The leader?" Misty says. "Really?!"

"Yeah, derphead".

I don't know what to expect from the lead commander of the Singularity. Maybe an expert sword fighter who can control people telepathically. Or a giant hulking zombie. Maybe even one of those midgets that you should never underestimate. Or...

"Greetings, General Corp. Yes, sir. The prisoners are here, and behaving well, actually" The skeleton says from outside.

"Awesome, mate. Doin' well".

There's a click of a button, and the doors of our cell open. Misty looks as if she's ready to charge, but I glare at her and give her a look that says 'Stay back'. Misty does, and replies with 'You'd better not die'.

General Corp stands there, smirking. The King of skeletons. Looking majestic.

"G'day, kiddo. Ready to go?" He says. In reply, I raise my arms above my head. "Good".

Corp takes out his massive bow, crackling with electricity. Aiming the arrow at my skull, he gestures to the hallway.

"I'm going, I'm going" I retort.

As we walk these obsidian hallways, I try to come up with a strategy. Should I run now, in hopes I can free the others and get ourselves outta here? Or wait until I know what's going on, pretend to go along, then go for it? I push away those thoughts. There's no escaping here. We could be chunks underground and far away from any help. 'Just go with the flow, Icy. You'll be fine'. I think to myself.

We make one more turn. I see a figure up ahead. But all I can register are their glowing white eyes, red T-shirt and long brown hair before a blindfold goes over my eyes so I can't get a better look. It can't be. Impossible. He's dead. I swear. Steve and Notch killed him and banished his soul away forever. Right? But he doesn't wear red, or have long hair, unless he changed his style. No, the figure up ahead was female. Who else, besides me, is part of the Herobrine family tree?

That's when I hear her voice.

"Hello, old friend".

Brooke. She must be the leader, if she's here. It can't be. But it is her. There's no mistaking it. How? After all this time, to. How, in less than a week, did she manage to join forces with Herobrine and gain control of an entire mob army? And does that mean he's back? I've heard a couple stories about it, but I swore they were just rumours. A sensation of betrayal mixed with shock flows throughout me, and I almost trip.

The skeleton general must have pulled out some sort of device because now all I can hear is a high-pitched ringing sound. Shoot. Now I'll have no idea where we're going or how we get out of here. I'll only see wherever they take me. Maybe some empty torture room, or an execution section where they will do it publicly. So I spend the next few minutes blindly staggering around, bumping into unknown objects or maybe even some other mobs.

When the blindfold and ringing device finally come off, I can't see anything. Then I realise my eyes are still shut, so I open them. I'm in a room with the walls, floor and ceiling completely made out of Quartz. Pillars made of glowstone blocks light up the room.

I sense a presence behind me, so instantly I launch a punch. Brooke simply grabs my fist and shoves me back down. Ow.

"Crystal Icy Waters" She smiles and crosses her arms.

"Brooke the traitor" I scowl.

"Like it? I tried to make it as nice as possible for this important stage in a new revolution".

"What do you mean?"

"I'd tell you, but I'd rather let you-know-who do the talking. Well, I hope you enjoy yourself. You're a very important role, just for now. Have fun. I'll see you soon".

A second later Brooke vanishes in a puff of purple smoke. Ender pearled away? Or is this a power she developed after becoming a minion of...

The sudden flash of red and black particles in front of me makes me snap out of thought. The particles linger for a while, but as some dissipate, I see yet another figure in the burst of fiery smoke. Finally, all the particles are gone, but I wish they just stayed in place. Because I don't want to be near him, he's dead.

"Greetings, child".

"Herobrine" I manage to gasp out. "You're dead".

"Yes, that's true. This is not truly me. Not yet, anyway. Later, I'll be fully back to claim what Notch took from me".

"Shut your chat".

"It's been a while" He grins, and cracks his knuckles. "Are you willing to call me father yet?"

"Never".

"Of course not. You're never going to forgive me. Anyway, are you ready?"

"For what? Torture or death?"

"Something around that line. Now, close your eyes, this is going to hurt like Nether".

Some invisible force shuts my eyes tightly. And the pain begins.

Screams haunt me, which must be my own. It lasts for days, maybe years, until the agony is over. But I know, I just know, it's not over. Herobrine looks down on me, smiling. I'm on my knees, almost bowing down to him, even.

"Oh, dear Icy. Still tough and strong after all these years. You're perfect. Now, here's the real fun".

He is right above me. If I had the strength to do so I would punch him in the stomach. Then I could shoot him with a storm of flames. But no.

I feel burning flames in my own head, but it's calming and soothing. I should welcome it. No, I shouldn't. It's Herobrine, ready to do whatever he wants to me. Now I can feel my own sanity slipping away, packing its inventory and saying goodbye. I must resist. I mustn't. I must. I resist. But as I try to do so, the burning heat changes to freezing torture. I don't know what to do. Either continue to suffer the pain of my own cold sinister hand of resistance, or lean towards the peaceful sensation of the burning fire of surrender. The hand, the fire. Resistance. Surrender. Me or Him. Me. It has to. But I can not tolerate this pain any longer.

Him.

Without more hesitation, I let myself go to the safety of Herobrine's Fire. The pain is over. I'm back in reality. He's gone. But I know where he must be.

My body moves without me telling it to. My eyes scan the area without my permission. And twisted magic makes me speak in a voice that's not mine.

"Let us begin".

VVVVVVVVVV

I'**M BACK!**

**DK: WHAT TOOK YOU?!**

**Me: I'M SORRY, OKAY?! I WAS BUSY WITH ASSESSMENTS! This chapter US short, but I'm trying to push out updates as fast as I can. Annoying homework waves, teaming up with Writers Block. Sorry for the months of waiting, cya as soon as possible!**


End file.
